Draco Malfoy's Secret
by Leslie
Summary: cause of a tiny bit of language...this is my first, be nice and review!
1. Draco Malfoy's Secret, part 1

****

~ * ~ Draco Malfoy's Secret ~ * ~

__

None of the characters in this story are mine, excluding Daniel and Vinny.

Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter walked down the crowded hall silently. They watched the 1st years scramble around, trying to find the right classrooms, 2nd and 3rd years taunting them and telling them to go in the wrong direction, and everyone else chatting about something to their friends. A lonely 1st year climbed the stairs to find a 3rd year with his wand arm stuck at him. 

"Hey Danny-boy! Where's all your bloody friends now?" The older one taunted. The younger boy avoided eye contact with his obvious enemy. His face was flushed and his eyes were dark. "Oh, that's right, Daniel doesn't have any friends! Now I remember! Silly me!" Daniel looked defiantly into his eyes.

"Yes I do, Vinny, and you know it! They just aren't here right now. So leave me alone! I never did anything to you!" The bully smirked. 

"Oh yes you did," Vinny growled in a low voice. "You embarrassed me in front of Snape. Do you know what that's going to cost me? Well, do you?"

"No." 

"A whole lot less than it's gonna cost you!" With that the 13-year-old boy lifted his wand. Before he could mutter the words to a spell, Harry saw what was happening. 

"Daniel! Is that you?!? I have been looking all over for you!" Both boys peered up to the balcony to find the famous Harry Potter twirling his 11 inch wand between his fingers in the air. 

"Huh?" Daniel managed to whisper. Then he caught on. "Alright, I'll be there in a tic." He smiled smugly at the cowering 3rd year. Then, without wasting a second, he bounded up to where his idol stood waiting for him.

"Hey Daniel, I'm Harry Potter. Just a small word of advice: be careful of people like that. I have been in your situation many times, when all I needed was a friend to stand up for me." The shaking 11 year old glanced up at the glittering green eyes of the famous 6th year student. "Now where are you going?" 

"Umm, to Professor McGonagall's classroom. But I don't remember where it is…" Daniel cast his eyes down to his muddy sneakers and the hem of his black robe.

"Oh, we're going near there, we can help you. Do you know Hermoine?" Harry motioned to his friend who was staring anxiously down the now deserted hall.

"Hello there. I'm Hermoine Granger, it's nice to meet you." Her warm brown eyes twinkled at Daniel. Then she turned to Harry. "We are going to be late if we don't get going…and you especially know the wrath of Snape when we're late." The two 16 year old escorted Daniel to his class and then did an abrupt about-face and spun around in the other direction. 

"Harry, that was nice of you to do, but we are now two minutes late, and Snape's dungeon is on the other side of the school!" Her normally smooth forehead was creased with worry lines. Harry's eyes sparkled and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Easy. First we go to the Griffindor tower, I've got to get something."

"Harry Potter, what do you have up your sleeve now? Well whatever it is, you go ahead and do it. I'm going to class."

"But no, I need you. Come on! Don't you remember in 3rd and 4th year you used that time-changer-thingy? You know, that thing that looked like an hourglass? Well, I know that you still have it, and now is when it comes in handy!" He beamed maliciously. He malignantly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tower.

"Yes! It worked!" Whispered Harry as they headed in at the last possible moment. Snape glared at them through his greasy black hair and stirred whatever he was brewing in his cauldron. They slipped into their seats and smiled at Ron. 

The rest of their Potions class was rather calm as they listened to Snape lecture on the use of bicorn hair. As they walked out the door, Snape called them over. 

"Harry, Hermoine, I understand that you two like to spend your time together," he cleared his throat, insinuating that something was going on between them. "But you need to get to class earlier." He eyed the mysterious look in Hermoine's brown eyes. 

After class, Ron caught up to them and demanded to know what was going on. They just smiled, and Ron quickly went on to a different, more urgent subject.

"Hey Hermoine, do you think I could borrow your homework for Transfiguration? I was so busy last night, I forgot to do it!"

"RON! No, you may not. We all know very well that you could have canceled your trip to Hogsmeade with Lavender last night. It is not my responsibility to get you two boys out of everything!" With that she stuck her nose up and stalked away. Ron looked at Harry. 

"What did you do to have her get you out of trouble?"

"Nothing. She's probably just using some past examples of something. And you know how many of those there are." They both grinned.

"Hey do you want to go see Lupin tonight? I heard him howling in the Shrieking Shack last night."

"Is he back? Good, yeah, tonight. You can copy my homework at lunch. As we always say 'lunch time is homework time!'"

Hermoine was angry, and she had a right to be. 'That Lavender Brown…' she muttered to herself in the middle of the almost empty hall. As she thought of how Ron used to neglect to do his homework to take her to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, tears started streaming down her face. She was so emotional lately, especially since Ron had dumped her for Lavender. She started running towards the Griffindor tower. It was lunch time, so no one except Harry and Ron would miss her. If Ron even missed her at all…

Her shoes made a fast tattoo on the hard floor. The hem of her robes swished around her legs. As she came to the hall where the common room entrance was, she stopped. She had to compose herself in case someone was in there. The hall was dark as she bent to straighten her robes. She peered in the mirror that had not been there yesterday and saw that her soft eyes were red-rimmed. She quickly finger-combed her hair around her face so unless she looked straight at someone, no one could tell she'd been crying. She smiled at herself, and found that no matter how hard she tried, her face would not brighten up. So she resumed her frown and tried not to pout. Then she remembered Ron once telling her that she was cute when she pouted, and the tears welled up once more. 

A voice came from behind her. It was gentle, soothing, odd, and even sounded like that person was melancholy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She had never heard this voice before. She quickly turned around, forgetting her red eyes.

The voice belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy. 'But it couldn't!' she thought. 'Malfoy is an inconsiderate asshole. That nice melodic voice couldn't be his. His is rough and harsh.' 

"Hermoine? Are you okay?" His normally cold gray eyes turned warm, friendly, and concerned. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She squeaked, sounding like she was trying to make herself believe it too. And she was.

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

"What's it to you? And why aren't you?" she sputtered defensively. Malfoy frowned.

"I was just trying to help. Meow!" He spit this out and immediately regretted it. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. Okay, I'll stay out of it." Draco smiled hopefully. 

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off. You don't have to go or anything. I'm just having a bad day."

"Yeah, me too. I guess everyone has those sometimes." He looked positive. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. Do you?"

"Sure, why not?" Malfoy sat down in the middle of the abandoned hall and motioned for the girl to do the same. He picked up his wand and muttered "Lumos". A small light turned on, illuminating the two opposites. "Darkness is depressing, I think."

"Yeah, me too." Hermoine 

"So you want to hear about my day. Well, my father is lurking somewhere in the school looking for me because I told him that I don't give a bloody damn about his opinion about mudbloods…" Hermoine blushed at this remark. "Sorry, that's just his opinion. I can't really change it. But I don't have to adopt it, and that's what I was trying to tell him. So he, of course got really upset, and told me that when I got home for the next vacation, I would get the worst beating I've ever gotten." He sighed.

"Oh Draco-" she blushed again. This was the first time she'd ever called him anything but Malfoy, aside from names when she was irritated with him. "I, I-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm used to it. He's really abusive though. Before the sorting in first year, he told me that if I wasn't picked for Slytherin, he would disown me. If that happened today, I would jump at the chance. But some little 11 year old, no. So that's why I was bitter and so mean to you and Ron and Harry. Well, Harry mostly because I was jealous of his success. And Ron has always had the family I've wanted. I mean, I'm sure he's a great guy, but back then, I thought that he surely wasn't good enough for that treatment." He paused to take a breath.

"Don't be so sure that he is…" Hermoine muttered, still angry with her friend. 'No! Don't think about him!' she told herself strictly.

"Huh?" Malfoy looked bewildered at her. "I thought you guys were going to hook up or something!"

"Well, we did, for a while. But then Lavender…" her voice drifted off and she shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. "Go on."

"Well, I sat there for what seems like an hour that day, under that old ragged hat, thinking bad things about mudbloods and…sorry…and it finally put me in Slytherin. I was so happy to make my father proud. But that wasn't good enough for him. When Harry got on the Quidditch team that year and I didn't, he was raving mad. He said that if Harry could do it, then I could. And that's how it's been since then. I mean, especially with you." She looked curiously at him. "You always got better grades then me, and he was beating me one night, I think it was when the 2nd year final results came in, he was saying over and over 'if a fucking mudblood can do it, so can my son!'" He paused, biting his lip to stop him from remembering the sting.

Hermoine sat there, looking terrified that she had been the cause of this. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, and repeated this several times. What could she say? For once, she didn't know the correct answer and she was speechless. It seemed to her that an apology wasn't good enough.

Around the corner, Lucius Malfoy crouched in horror as his only son recollected all the terrible things his father had done to him to a filthy dirty mudblood.

Author's Note: To be continued…..


	2. Draco Malfoy's Secret, part 2

****

Hermoine was astonished. Draco Malfoy, a good person, and only turned bad because his father was abusive? This brought her back to when she thought he was the heir to Slytherin. And all those times that she was so mean to him, calling him names behind his back, scowling every time he walked into a room, and wishing that he would die. And all that time, he was being beaten by his father and only three people to confide in: Crabbe, Doyle, and Pansy Parkinson. But would he actually want to tell them? She doubted it.

As the 16 year old Slytherin boy bit his lip almost until it was bloody so he wouldn't cry, Hermoine crawled over to him, getting the knees of her robe dirty, and sat by his side. She tried to comfort him, but what could she say? 'I'm sorry that I did better than you on some tests, I'm sorry that I was mean to you while you acted like a sleazeball towards my friends and me?' So she just sat there and put her arm around him.

In a low voice, Draco spoke. "Thank you, Hermoine, for letting me talk to you. I have never told anyone about that…" she smiled.

"I believe, my friend, that it was therapeutic for both of us. Now I can't even start to remember why I thought my problem was so bad!" She gave him a huge smile, showing her white teeth which hadn't been bucked since 4th year. 

Sounds of footsteps neared them. People were going to their next classes, but most went back to their respective towers to grab different books or wash their hands.

"Draco-I enjoyed talking to you. Maybe we could do it again, sometime. Okay?" He cleared his throat and stood up, brushing his robes off.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Transfiguration, with Slytherin, I believe." 

"I'll walk with you. But you have to look at me scornfully, so no one thinks anything of it." They laughed and smiled as they walked towards their class, the opposite way of Draco's father.

As they strolled along the main hall, Hermoine heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Ron and Harry catching up to her.

"Hey, where were you during lunch? Parvati just confided in Dean that she likes him, and you should have seen Neville's face! You know how much he likes her! Oh man, he was devastated! The poor guy, I felt so bad, and he just got up and ran out! And to make it worse, he tripped on his shoelace!" Ron laughed as he remembered.

"That's nice, guys, make him feel worse about it!" Meanwhile she was saying that, Draco's face paled. What if Neville had heard what they were talking about? He probably ran up to his dorm room!

"Hey-" Ron cut in. "Whatcha walking with him for? Go scare something, slimeball!" Draco stared down at him. Since his growth spurt when he was 14, he was taller that a lot of people in his year. He had also filled out, but his loose robes concealed this. 

"Shut up, weasel." Draco muttered. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"You have been using that as an insult for the past, oh what, 5 years, now? Can't you come up with something knew? Come on!" Malfoy just glared. Maybe saying that he did deserve the way he was treated at home was an overstatement. 

They arrived at Transfiguration class and Malfoy went to sit with Crabbe and Doyle and Hermoine with Harry and Ron. Everyone except Draco, Hermoine, and Parvati laughed when Neville walked into the room. Parvati put her head in her hands and hid. Hermoine managed to glare at anyone who caught her eye and was laughing. It just wasn't funny to her. She deliberately kicked Ron's shin and elbowed Harry's arm. 

The rest of the day was normal, until dinner. Hermoine was talking with Harry about the Quidditch game on Saturday at the Gryffindor table and Malfoy frequently telling Doyle to shut up at the Slytherin table. Ron was flirting incessantly with Lavender while Parvati tried to get Dean to do so much as look at her. 

Dumbledore stood up in front of the whole school and announced: "Today we have a guest with us for dinner. For all of you who know Draco Malfoy, this is his father. For the rest of you, this is Mr. Malfoy." Lucius strode out looking formidable. He glared at all the students until his eyes settled on the Slytherin table where his son was holding his head in his hands. Hermoine searched for Draco's eyes, but couldn't catch them and ended up feeling awful.

When the noise level rose to it's normal level, Harry glanced at his friend. "Hey why so glum, chum?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." She turned to watch Lavender bat her long black eyelashes at Ron. It was depressing her so she closed her eyes until food appeared in front of them. 

As she was wolfing down her meal (she hadn't eaten since breakfast), she cast her eyes at Draco's father. He did look like he would be horrible enough to do that to his only son. She noticed that Dumbledore was quite glaring at him also. It looked as he wished that the Lucius would disappear off the face of the wizard world. 

Dumbledore was thinking, right at that moment, that the muggle world would probably be worse for him then, well, other places.

After dinner, all the students retired to their common rooms, except for two. Draco thought is was a better idea to stay out of reach of his father, and Hermoine wanted to talk to him. Her excuse was that she was going to the restroom. She chose her favorite one, Moaning Myrtle's. She was halfway there when Draco stumbled upon her. 

"Hey," He whispered. "Do you know of anywhere I could hide and no one find me? I don't know of any except up by the Slytherin tower, and father told me about that one so he'd obviously look there." He admitted.

"Sure, of course, but you will have to put up with a certain 'person', though."

"Who?" He was expecting one of her Gryffindor pals.

"Well, she's a depressed ghost who is resident to a bathroom. Her name is Myrtle."

"Okay." Malfoy shrugged.

They entered and the teenage ghost greeted them. "Oh, it's you Hermoine. Doing something illegal with your boyfriends again I suppose?" Myrtle pouted.

"No, and they're not my boyfriends. They are just friends who happen to be boys." Hermoine rolled her eyes and stuck her nose up. Draco edged in after her.

"OH! Who's this?" For once, the ghost seemed to have emotions other than depression.

"Myrtle, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Myrtle. Myrtle, we are going to talk here, okay?" Myrtle smiled coyly at the boy.

"Why, hello!" She batted her transparent eyelashes at a grimacing Draco. She frowned and resumed her usual demeanor. "I suppose, if you must." She perched on a stall door and peered down at the couple. "Well you certainly do have your share of boyfriends!" Hermoine glared up at her and sat down on a dusty floor. It was obvious Filch didn't get around to cleaning this room much.

"Thanks-" Malfoy started. Just then a burst of noise came through the door.

"Hermoine! There you are! Hey the other night, when Ron was in Hogsmeade-" Harry began.

"Malfoy! What are you doing in here?!" Ron interrupted. 

"Uh, just leaving. Hermoine, uh, lent me her quill yesterday and I wanted to return it without being caught by Filch." Draco got up and passed through Harry and Ron. The expression on Ron's face was explanatory. He definitely thought that Malfoy was lying. Hermoine, on the other hand, was admiring Malfoy for coming up with an excuse in such short time, and frowning because he left before they could talk. 

"ANYWAY-" Harry interrupted Hermoine's train of thought. "As I was saying, Ron heard Lupin howling last night at the Shrieking Shack. I think we should go see him!" The girl rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, and what are we supposed to do when he is changing? Stand there like idiots and wait for him to attack and maul us? Yeah right, but nice effort."

"No, see I thought about that. My father and his friends could turn Anamagi by a spell, remember, and they were younger than us!" 

Hermoine sighed and argued again. "Yeah, and they knew where to get the spell, and we don't!" 

"Yes, we do. Sirius told me a while ago in one of his letters where he found it. Come on, I'll show you!" Harry jumped to the door, pulling out a silvery colored robe and a piece of faded parchment. 

"Why did you bring the invisible cloak and the Marauder's Map?" She questioned.

"Duh," said Ron. "Did you actually think that any book that James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin used was in the unrestricted part of the library? I think not! Maybe Lily, but definitely NOT any of those trouble makers!" Ron laughed and started out the door after Harry. Hermoine followed reluctantly. 

They slipped into the satiny-smooth fabric and Harry unfolded the map. He looked around the map of the grounds and spotted Filch and Mrs. Norris near the Ravenclaw Tower. Dumbledore was with Prof. McGonagall in the faculty room. They found Severus Snape walking in the same room. Prof. Trewlawny and Prof. Sprout were in the greenhouse. But no one was near the library except the librarian, who undoubtedly had her long nose buried in some book. 

So they made their way down to the restricted section and right under the librarian's pointed nose, they snatched _Potions and Charms for the Art of Transforming_ and scurried out. They carried it back the Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and set out to find all the necessary items. 

By the time they had found all they needed, it was 11:30. 

"Okay, guys," started Hermoine. "This is it. It either works or it doesn't. Let's do it!" She measured the brew and separated it into three flasks, giving one to each of them. She dropped an owl feather into hers and watched Ron put his tiger's fur (for some reason Snape had this in his office) and Harry the wispy hair of a unicorn. He had discovered it in someone's broken wand in a garbage can. The potions bubbled and steamed and gave off peculiar smells. 

They counted to three and then tipped them down their throats and underwent transformation. When they were finished, a snowy white owl, a cunning tiger, and a majestic unicorn walked out the door, with Myrtle looking bewildered after them. 

The trio galloped, flew, and ran towards the Whomping Willow. Hermoine gallantly swooped under the writhing limbs and touched the knot that made the tree pause in it's movement. From there they went to the Shrieking Shack by the underground passage. Hermoine attached herself to Harry's sturdy shoulder and stayed there the whole trip. 

Yeah! she said. Free ride! 

All at once, Ron's tiger instincts told him there was someone else in the tunnel. Guys! I, uh, smell something! 

What, like someone's following us? Yeah right, whom, Snape? You're probably smelling Lupin already. Harry scolded him.

Yeah, I guess. the rest of the trip they were silent.

When they came to the entrance to the shack, they paused. You guys ready? said Hermoine. The answer was positive and they went in.

The ex-Professor Lupin was astonished to see the odd group and blinked his eyes in rapid succession. "What-?" his expression was that of question.

Hermoine was the first to transform. Lupin was scared out of his wits to see this large white owl become a 16 year old girl, but even more when a sweaty boy tumbled into the room. He was sure that he had gone crazy. 'Coming back here was a really bad idea. I'm going nuts, remembering James and Sirius and Lily…' he thought. 

Hermoine cleared her throat, but before she could utter a word, she saw Malfoy in the door. 

Lupin looked at the girl and boy in front of him. They looked vaguely familiar. Especially the girl. 

That girl gasped and muttered. "Draco?"

Malfoy could not believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? The girl he had just spilled out his guts to was an Animagi, and she came to see Professor Lupin?

"Okay. Could someone tell me why a unicorn, a tiger, a transforming owl, and a boy are here?" he looked cautiously at the full moon outside the window.

"Professor Lupin? Umm…hey would you guys transform already?" she turned to the unicorn and tiger. Harry and Ron returned to their natural forms, much to the surprise of Lupin.

"Wait 'til Sirius finds out about this one!" thinking about that made him remember the fun they had, and about Lily and James. That made him morose and unhappy.

Harry Potter stepped out. "Prof-I mean uh, Mr. Lupin, I don't know what Malfoy's doing here, but Ron heard you last night and I thought that we'd give you some company. We can leave, if you want."

"No! Well, wait. Mr. Malfoy, come here for a moment." The 6th year Slytherin edged toward Lupin. "Do you know anything?"

"N-no, sir. I just saw a unicorn, a tiger, and an owl under the Whomping Willow and thought that was kind of odd, so I followed them. I didn't have any idea where I was going or who they actually were. I-I'm sorry. I'll go now!" With that he almost jumped back into the dark tunnel.

"I told you so!" Ron muttered immaturely, remembering the smell he had picked up. 

"You can stay if you want, God knows I did it enough when I was your age. But you should be in for a shock. I get, well, wild and I am not myself when I change. I think Harry might remember." Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, and you might want to change back, okay?"

They nodded once more. 

"Okay then, a tiger was a good idea, unicorn was alright, but hide the owl. I might get hungry. Just ask Pettigrew about that." He laughed at the memory. All of the sudden his face contorted in pain. "Change-" he whispered. "Now!" 

Ron, Harry, and Hermoine did their transformations again, while watching Lupin change and start to howl. As soon as the trio of sixth years became their animal selves, their ex-professor growled at them and started running on a rampage through the house. 

Now I see why this place is always so messy! laughed Hermione, trying to make an effort to ease the general weirdness of the situation. The wolf scooped up a ragged rug and started gnawing at it. 

Umm, uh, Mr., uh, Lupin? Harry tried. When he didn't answer, he tried again. Uh, Moony? Moony, come in this is planet Earth calling in. Mr. Moony, do you read me? They giggled as the wolf stared at them. Hello! Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me? Harry gave his impression of the American movie _Titanic_. Finally, after Ron and Harry cracked bad jokes, almost enough to make Hermione want to hit them both, Lupin snapped out of it. First there was a historical laughing, and then it stopped, and Remus Lupin smiled.

I see you lived through it! he smiled kindly. 

Yes, um, Mr., uh,… Ron's voice drifted off.

Lupin saw their hesitation and replied. Well, since I'm not a professor anymore, I suppose you can call me Remus. Or Lupin, or whatever… he coughed and Ron gasped, trying not to burst with laughter. How weird it was watching a wolf cough at them…

How about Moony? Harry intuitively asked. I mean, that's what my father called you, isn't it?

Yeah, that would be fine. But of course, you need to make up names too. Sirius came up with ours, he was Padfoot, James was Prongs, and P- he scowled at saying this. And Pettigrew's was Wormtail. I thinks that it fits his personality. Ron, Harry, and Hermione exploded with laughter. They quite agreed! 

They laughed more in that 2 hour time period than they had in weeks! Lupin remembered stories about Harry's mum and dad, and the hilarious memories of Snape with his robes in a twist. They tried to figure out names for themselves but couldn't find a good serious one. 

When the time came and Lupin deformed, he looked very sick and tired. He made them leave, because it was late and Harry had a Quidditch match early the next morning, but not to say that he didn't enjoy their company. In fact, it reminded him of his times with James and Lily and Sirius and that little rat (literally) Peter. He looked forward to the next night, when they promised that they would come again. 

Draco Malfoy sputtered through the long tunnel, not bothering to stop and look back. A million thoughts were flying through his blond head. What was Lupin doing back? Why did he have Hermione and Potter and Weasley in there with him?

He climbed out of the hole and scampered back into the Slytherin tower, looking a mess. Pansy Parkinson immediately flocked to him.

"Oh, Draco! What happened? You look horrible!" he lied saying that he had went for a jog. Crabbe and Doyle waltzed into the common room.

With their thug voices they called him over. When he got there Crabbe whispered to him. "Hey, Dracula (his nickname). You are a wanted man! Dumbledore and Snape and your father were here looking for you!"

"Yeah, what'd ya tell 'im?" he slurred his words in anxiety.

"Nothing. We just told him what we know!"

"Which is nothing,… as usual..." Muttered Draco to himself. "And what would that be?"

"Absolutely nothing!" they both said it at the same time and then snorted their awful laughter. Draco went to see if Hermione was back, but she wasn't so he sneaked into his dorm crawled into a cold bed of green and silver, the Slytherin colors.

Harry Potter was, as usual, successful in his Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. "They are such pushovers in everything anyway…" muttered Crabbe and Doyle, in unison. They laughed and bashed their hard thick skulls together.

But the Gryffindor Quidditch team was nothing since Fred and George Weasley graduated. They were still good, of course, but no where near where they used to be. By Harry's 6th year, he was the only one still on it from his 3rd year. So he was the captain, and a very good one. Ron was on it, as well as Dean Thomas (who still didn't understand why they didn't all just play soccer) and amazingly, Neville Longbottom. For some reason, Harry thought if he worked with him, he could be good. And it worked! Other than that there was some 2nd-5th years.

Draco Malfoy slipped out of the green and silver Slytherin side of the multicolored bleachers to sneak up the red and gold Gryffindor side. Hermione was sitting with Hagrid and laughing as he jumped up and down when Harry caught the snitch. He bounced several students out of their seats and almost broke the stands! 

Draco took out the slightly damp piece of parchment from his pocket. It was raining and the steps were slippery. He climbed up to where they were sitting and handed Hermione the parchment. Hagrid gave him a glare and he mumbled something about Charms notes that he had borrowed. She gave him a puzzled expression but then shifted her attention to where Harry was coming off the field with his team. She cheered and Draco slipped away into the school. Hermione unfolded the 'notes', she had a sneaking suspicion that it was not really what they were. She read in green ink:

__

Dear Hermione,

I desperately need to talk to you. Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after dinner. Don't bring anyone, of course. Write me back.

Sincerely, 

Draco Malfoy

Hermione saw him later at lunch and passed him her parchment, in her characteristic purple ink.

__

Dear Draco,

I would love to meet with you. I don't know what you saw last night, but I suppose I will have some explaining to do, as usual. Thank you, for talking to me yesterday, and I am melancholy that things did not work out last night. Ron is still dating Lavender, but it doesn't bother me that much anymore. But now, if you haven't heard, Harry might hook up with Cho Chang, that 7th year Ravenclaw. I don't know if you remember her, but she used to play seeker for their Quidditch team. Well, see you after dinner!

Truly,

Hermione Granger

The four houses went to their respective tables and ate their dinner, all a buzz with conversation about Quidditch and upcoming tests and recent trips to Hogsmeade. Hermione politely chatted with a still annoying Colin Creevy, who frequently snatched out his camera and snapped a picture. He had decided to go into wizard photography and take pictures for newspapers and all sorts of things. He had become quite a admirable photographer and had caught all kinds of things on film. Hermione listened as he listed them. There was pictures of mandrakes in all of their many stages, blooming lopidides (a type of rare flower, which only bloom in Antarctica), and the train of owls swooping into the Great Hall during breakfast, not to mention the countless others. She listened kindly as the 15 year old spilled out his emotions of having his camera fried so many years ago by Lord Voldemort. Of course, he used the name you-know-who. When the meal finally came to an end, both Hermione and Draco made quick exits from the Great Hall. 

"Hey! I haven't seen my father all day! Maybe he's gone home!" Draco almost shouting ecstatically. Hermione grinned and searched for his hand. Just then, a towering, slender figure shimmied across the shadows, looking down at the pair, and laughing, in a high, cold, familiar cackle. Draco shivered when he heard it. He knew what he was in for! Hermione's eyes grew big and wide and a pale hand reached out to grab her…

Author's Note: HAHahahaha I LOVE doing that! Suspense is EVEYTHING! But don't worry, it's not who you think it is…hahaha *laughing hysterically* 

The next will be out soon, and please leave a review! I want to know what people think, and I might use your suggestions! And plus, I want to know if anyone actually reads it! haha


	3. Draco Malfoy's Secret, part 3

****

Oh blah blah blah, the characters are not mine, and if they were do you think I would be writing this? I think not! Except for Benvolio, who is my brainchild (not much of one) and Shakespeare (who is probably rolling over in his grave) owns himself. Anyway, I changed the font, and I was trying my hardest to think of a better reason why I misspell Goyle so much (I spell it Doyle) than my brain working faster than my hands, and I finally figured out that my retarded computer changes it! Sorry to all! I'll try to spot it before I upload next time! Oh yeah, and when the characters seem hyper, I am either quite caffeinated or extremely tired…Have fun!

The laughter was high, cold, cruel, slimy, horrible, taunting, betraying, conniving, despicable, disgusting and not really laughter at all. It was Professor Severus Snape's laughter. He smiled at a glaring Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, why hello, young Malfoy! Pleasing young mudbloods today, are we then? I'm sure your father will be ecstatic! His only son, his little boy, rejoicing over his removement to a filthy mudblood! Oh I can't wait to tell him the news!" Snape sneered. His icy glare froze Draco and Hermione. Draco cleared his throat.

"Professor Snape--I was just worried that something happened at the manor and that's why he was here. And Hermione, she doesn't have anything to do with it! I mistook her for Pansy and since I told her about my worries, I thought she might like to know."

"Oh." Murmured the disappointed professor. "I expect better from you, so I'll be keeping an eye on you, Malfoy." He threatened and then walked into the Great Hall and slumped into his chair at the teacher's table. 

Meanwhile, during Malfoy's explanation, Hermione Granger stumbled out of Hogwarts. She ran and did not stop. She didn't know where she was going, not what she was going to do. She just needed to get away. The Hogwarts grounds were large, but basically only had a few places to go. They included the lake, the Forbidden Forest, and Hagrid's house. She opted for the Forbidden Forest. 

Not looking at what was passing by her, she dashed around trees and bushes and anything else that just happened to be in her way. The tall pines and oaks loomed above her, blotting out the darkening Heavens. It was dark; none of the last sunlight could leak between the thick branches.

Then, all at once, red-tinted sun hit the girl, illuminating her tear-streaked face. Before her was a sort of clearing, almost a meadow. Her legs suddenly collapsed under her and she felt the full fatigue of all the running she had just accomplished. She promptly fell asleep on a small pile of rocks.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and to her complete surprise, a centaur and a unicorn were watching her. She thought this odd, but they seemed to ignore her and stroll over to the glistening clear pond and take a drink. She took this time to scope out her surroundings. All the sunlight that was shunned by the dark forest seemed to be sucked up into the meadow. It was definitely spring here, with fresh yellow-green grass poking up through the mud and bright flowers brightly peeked up at the shining sun. The sky was a clear azure, decorated with fluffy white clouds resembling baby lambs. 

The 16-year-old girl stared up at the puffballs floating gracefully above her. Then she viewed the rocks that she had slept on. They were oddly compiled to look almost like a chair. And they were comfortable! It was obviously the work of magic.

The curious pair of a male centaur and a unicorn walked over to her. The centaur spoke. "You are friend of man of old called Dumbledore?"

"Yes, but I didn't know he owned this part or whatever." She blushed at looking at the handsome centaur's naked chest.

"He spoke those who come here are here for a reason. You are one of medicine?"

"No, not really. But I could help if you need something. I mean, I could try."

"Yes, us you will follow. Why not you look at me?" He looked hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, uh, you don't have clothes on and…" she blushed once more.

"Fine, 'tis. My name Benvolio be. Name of you is?"

Sorting out the words of his twisted sentence, Hermione laughed at his name. "Benvolio? Yeah, and mine's Juliet Capulet. Read Shakespeare much?" Benvolio cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.

"Man of white and old, Dumbledore, called me so. Said he: 'Benvolio is a good name for a peacemaker.' Yours be Juliet?"

"Oh, I see. No, mine is Hermione." She stuttered.

"Of this you are sure?" He smiled, showcasing his oddly white teeth and throwing back his mane of auburn hair.

Realizing the centaur had just made a joke, Hermione laughed. "Yes, I am. So you need a doctor or something? For what?"

"A unicorn lye in blood. Must help. Climb on Benvolio's back you must to go fast."

"No, that's all right. Really." With that she transformed into her owl and flew above them. Where is he, or, uh, she?

"Follow us." They galloped into the woods with Hermione flying behind. Dodging around trees, she caught up. Upon reaching the site, Hermione swooped down to the forest floor. There lay a pure white unicorn in a pool of silver blood. She gasped and turned to Benvolio.

How long has he been here? he shrugged as she changed back. Then she bent to see if the mystical creature's eyes were dilated. His eyes were a bright green, not unlike Harry Potter's. She panicked and rose. "Um, let me ask you something."

He nodded. "Are all unicorn's eyes one color?" she glanced at the unicorn that stood beside the one laying down, nudging his chin. "Like blue, as that one's are?"

"No. Some are black and some are blue. But no other color but that." 

'It's Harry!' she thought. She kneeled down again. "Harry!" she whispered into his ear. When he didn't respond, she began searching for the wound. She spotted the blood leaking from his leg. Ripping a strip off her once white and clean, now brown and torn robe, she wrapped the piece around the gash in his beautiful skin. "Harry!" she tried again. This time his eyelids fluttered and eventually opened. "Harry!" she yelled excitedly.

Hermione? he blinked in rapid succession. Okay, okay, don't scream it out! Where were you last night? Ron and I were out looking for you the whole night! And then I must have run into something, because, well, here I am now! he slowly deformed, and the expression of pain filled his entire face, unicorn and human. She waited until he had finished. 

"I'm sorry. I just, well, had to get away." she explained to him about running until she had to stop and then that morning. She left out the parts about Malfoy. When she was done she insisted that he climb upon Benvolio's mighty back. Then she changed back into owl and flew beside him while they delivered him to Hogwarts. But before they got there, at the end of the forest, he insisted they stop.

"Hermione, you will get in so much trouble if they knew you were in the Forbidden Forest over night! Not to mention Ron and I! Hey wait, where is Ron? I hope he is all right. Anyway, I will have to tough it from here and say that I fell off my broom and you found me. Okay?" 

Hermione agreed and he limped painfully towards the school of magic. She thanked Benvolio and left with Harry. 

About halfway there, they spotted two forms, each coming from opposite directions. As they neared, Harry and Hermione could determine one's red hair, signifying that it was probably Ron. The other one they couldn't decipher whom it was. But this one reached them first; his hood pulled up over his head. At ten feet away, they still didn't know who it was. He yanked down his hood and revealed himself to be Draco Malfoy. Harry moaned.

"Where were you all night? Lots of people were looking for you." Her eyes showed this surprised her. 

"Really?" 

"Well, basically just Ron and me. And Harry, of course, but then he didn't come back either, so I was, well, sort of worried." By then Ron and gotten there.

"Aww! If it isn't little Malfoy, all worried about the people he likes most!" Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up weasel. See you later Hermione. You too Harry…" he mumbled the last part about Harry. He headed back to the enchanted castle, leaving the trio of Gryffindors to follow. Ron scooped up Harry, but couldn't hold him up and requested the assistance of Hermione. 

When Ron and Hermione had finally gotten Harry to Madam Pomfrey and explained what events had occurred, it was lunchtime in the Great Hall. They sat down at their table and the girl began massaging her brow and temples and yawning incessantly. Even though she had slept well the previous night, she was still exhausted as she usually was during the weekends. It was basically the only time that she gave herself to relax and she was fatigued the whole time. She set her head in her arms on the table and closed her tired eyes. But before she could drift off into a peaceful slumber, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. As she turned around, she saw Harry pointing at Mr. Lucius Malfoy entering the hall and grabbing his son. He dragged him through the door, ignoring the silent stares and glares he was gaining from the professor's table. 

She silently rose and followed them, telling Ron that she had Arithmacy homework she was worried about and wanted to finish. She slipped along at a comfortable distance behind them but could still hear Lucius barking at Draco. He tugged him into the Slytherin common room while muttering "Concupiscent Polyglot!" Hermione followed and when she came to the portrait of an aquatic ecosystem, she repeated what he had said quietly and averting her eyes hoping that the spiny fish would not realize who she was. 

Lucius Malfoy had his son in a state of shock, unable to fight back. That was the work of a small spell and some embarrassment of being dragged out of a room full of people. But what Lucius seemed to forget was that his son was no longer a small 11 or even 13, but a full 16 and really quite muscular. As soon as Draco saw where he was, he spun around, and before he could even think about what he was doing, and out of habit, he slugged his father. Stumbling backwards with a hand covering up a quickly swelling gray eye, Lucius glared at his son with his good eye. He patted his robe for his wand, but his son spotted it first: lying on the dark green rug. Without a moment's hesitation, he scooped it up and twirled it around in his fingers. Draco's father stared, stunned, but then he smiled, reassuring himself.

"Yes, you might have my wand, but do you know how to use it?" He snorted, obviously doubting this.

"Of course I do! What do you think I've been doing these past 6 years? Screwing around in a big castle? I don't think so!"

"Well, yes, you probably have been, but that's not the point. The point is that you can't do anything to me anyway. And would you do anything to your own father? How heartless would that be?"

"Oh no no, you are in NO place to call ME heartless! You are a tyrannical bastard who doesn't care a pile of dragon shit what happens to anyone but himself and his precious Lord Voldemort! No, not one thought could be spared to a little eight-year-old with no friends whatsoever because you wouldn't let anyone into the manor unless they were your friend's pureblooded kids! Do you have any idea of how that felt? If you do then I feel truthfully extremely sorry for you because, take it from me, it is living hell!" Draco sucked in a breath. The flush on his cheeks combined with an extremely hard glare in his now light icy blue eyes. 

Hermione, standing in the doorway, could see it and realized that his eye color changed according to his mood. An angry Lucius flushed also.

"Listen here, little boy! If you think I'm going to let you talk to me like that, you must be crazy! If you even think, for one minute-"

"LITTLE BOY?!?!?!?! I think not! I am, for one, both taller and stronger than you, probably than all the Malfoy family! And I am also stronger and larger intellectually! You might have seen Mother as a stupid blond, but she was smart, and made the worst mistake of her life marrying you! Now look what you have done, you've gone and killed her! I might have gained your absurd facial features, but I have Mother's brain and her family's body! I'm not just some little spoiled rotten brat anymore, father, I am almost a man! And if you think that you can control me like mother, then YOU are the one that's crazy!"

"You are still a spoiled rotten brat, and now an inconsiderate ungracious and ungrateful boy! You are no man by any way!" He stepped forward and snatched his wand, posing it at his son in a horrible way and opening his mouth to utter some dark incantation. Hermione could not stand it any longer; she had to intervene. 

"There is no way that you are going to hurt your son, in anyway, ever. Especially now that I'm here!" Her brown hair flew about her face but she didn't even wave a hand to sweep it away. No, taking her hand of her wand would be stupid at this moment. 

"Oh yeah, little girl, and what are you going to do about it, you filthy mudblood! Get away from me and my son, I don't need you contaminating his mind with her poisonous thoughts!"

"NO!" Cried Draco, pulling out his wand. "You will not, I repeat NOT call her a mudblood! Not in front of me, anyway!" 

"Draco Slytherin Malfoy! How dare you defend a filthy mudblood! My own son!" He looked mortally astonished. 

"You know what? I'm SICK of being your son! I'm eternally tired of you sticking your long nose in my business! You try to run my life and control me! It certainly worked as a child, but things have changed, father. I am no longer incapable of standing up for what I believe in or doing what I please! You must try to understand, father, because I cannot continue my life this way."

"I will not be having my son direct me in my actions!"

"Then get out," growled Draco. "And don't come back unless you've changed your mind! Ever! I shall continue my training until I graduate, and then I shall live my own life, not yours!"

"You will regret your choice, Draco. You are no longer my son, so find another name to disgrace. Good-bye forever, Draco." As much as an emotional moment this was, Lucius Malfoy maintained his calm nonchalance and indifference, and turned, walking out of the room, and then the school. 

Lucius waited until he was well out of eyesight to look back once. Small tears clouded his eyes. This must have been the first time he had cried since he was a baby, and it felt odd. Suddenly, he straightened himself. This was excess of emotion, and that of which he had no need. The mourning of his son was over; he no longer had any living relations. The Malfoy family was over, nonexistent after his death, which was inevitably soon to come. 

Hermione immediately rushed over to a crumbling Draco. He collapsed to the floor, reviewing the past events in his mind, over and over, finding the parts where he could have resolved the situation instead of worsening it. He regretted what he had said, he disrespected his father, and this was sin. He had no family, and after this semester of school, he was alone for a whole summer. This had never happened before, as a child he was extremely sheltered, he couldn't even go camping on the manor grounds without having to take Dobby or some other house elf with him. Now as a young adult, he was always in Hogwarts or if his father went away, the servants would always be there. Therefore, he had never been left alone in his life, and did not have the slightest idea what to do. The obvious solution was to continue his education, and stay at the school during holidays, and go to a friend's house during the summer. But did he have one friend that would do anything for him? No, Crabbe and Goyle both were too thick to fully understand his emotions, and now that his rich father was no longer there, would they still respect him? Doubtfully.

Hermione held him and cried his tears of sorrow, feeling emotion unlike either Malfoys, but the feelings of a close friend's pain. He weeped into her arms, feeling weak and lost. Also self-pitying, what was he going to do? His only good friend had recently been his enemy, and anyone would see through him and see weakness, and this was not a Malfoy emotion. This was unmistakably a Harrison trait, from his mother's side of the family. He respected his mother more than anyone; she had nuances in her that no one knew about but himself. 

He missed her terribly, but he pulled himself together. That was obviously not the problem of the day, so he must deal with the more recent one. 

Standing up and out of Hermione's arms, Draco cleared his throat and bounded up the stairs towards his dormitory. The girl started to tiptoe after him, but thought the better of it. She could wait, and glancing at her watch, lunch was not due out for another 15 minutes. 

About ten minutes later, Draco slumped down the stairs, looking better in appearance, but not in his facial emotions, and that was the effect of sorrow. His blond hair was perfectly spiked once more; his robes clean and straightened. 

"I just want to say thank you, Hermione. I don't know what I'm going to do, but from now on, I'm not Draco Malfoy. It's Draco Harrison now. That was my mother's maiden name, so I thought I'd stick with that. I'm not ashamed to be from _that_ family!"

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad, I wish I could do something, or even relate. But I can't. But I really do feel extremely bad for you." She gave him a pitiful look. 

"Don't look at me that way! This is what I've wanted since I was 14! Before that even! If anything, I'm happy. So feel happy for me, not sad or bad or whatever. I mean, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I am out of my father's life forever, and what's better, I can start a new life, with my own personality, and not my father's! For so long, Hermione, I have been influenced by him, I've been in his shadow of the dark arts, and he expected me to follow! So don't pity me, I'm over it. Big loss, someone I have wanted out of my life is finally out, and there is no big death! I'm glad!" He waved is hands and his mouth was almost foaming as he tried to get Hermione to understand what he felt. She cowered.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I was just trying to do what I thought was best. I do feel bad for you, and because know you have no family and no place to go. I am not looking for a fight, so quit trying to make one!" she spun around and ran out. Down the hall, not daring to look up, and right smack into Dumbledore. She muttered an apology without even seeing whom it was. Whomever, she did not want them to see her emotions, which were extremely confused.

"Hermione-" the voice said gently. "I don't know what you saw, but I do know something had happened between the existing Malfoy family members. Would you care to explain to me what that was? I certainly don't think Mr. Malfoy or his son wish to speak to me right now, seeing I'm not their favorite person in the world." Watching her with his caring blue eyes, the headmaster put his arm around her quivering shoulders. She sniffed and looked up, although she already knew who it was.

"He's not his son any longer, Professor." She burst into tears and didn't even realize where he was taking her until a large red-gold bird greeted her, nuzzling her wet face. She was stunned, the bird was beautiful, but it felt like a friend already, even though they had just met. 

"Hermione, I would like you to meet Fawkes. He is a phoenix, and my pet. Your friend Harry has met him previously, I believe in your second year, during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. He is very faithful, and seems to have taken a liking to you already! If you'd come into my office, and Fawkes can come along too. You look like you might need someone to comfort you." The gorgeous bird and Hermione followed behind the white haired man. 

Inside his round office were two large leather chairs apart from the desk and next to a blazing fireplace. Sinking into one, Dumbledore motioned for the girl to sit in the other. She became comfortable in front of the warm fire and with the loving phoenix on her lap (basically perched on her leg) and started to relax. The headmaster then got up and walked out of the room. She noticed she was tired and just before she drifted into slumber, the old man walked in with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, the best in both wizard and muggle worlds. She groggily sipped hers as he sat back down, putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Hermione, would you mind telling me, before we start explaining, why you followed them?"

"I, uh, well, this is quite a long story. You see, a few days ago, I was sort of depressed and Malfoy-I mean Draco comforted me. Then he told me his troubles with his father and all that. So we are kind of close now, and when I saw the situation, I knew something bad was going to happen. So I followed." 

"I see. Go on about Malfoy's feelings towards his father." He took a gulp of his drink.

"Well, he said his father controlled his every move and he hated it, and his personality was not his own. And more like that."

"All right. Now, tell me what you observed in the Slytherin common room. Start by how you got in. This is all very interesting, Ms. Granger." Hermione stroked Fawkes and proceeded to explain. 

When she finished, Albus Dumbledore groaned and muttered to himself. "This is very bad. _Exactly_ like Riddle, an orphan…and knowledge of dark magic….hatred of Harry Potter…extremely dangerous……what to do during summer vacation…..dislikes all teachers…except…..SEVERUS SNAPE!" His head popped up in excitement.

"No, he doesn't like Snape very much….it was just an act of keep his father happy." Hermione put in.

Dumbledore looked at her as if asking why she was in the room. "Oh…who then?" Now he was talking more to her.

"I could-"

"No, I couldn't put your parents under that kind of stress…they're muggle…" she blushed but he went on. "They couldn't put up with _two _wizards in the house….although you aren't allowed to practice…surely I couldn't…..Potter's aunt and uncle are already teed off enough even for him……BLACK!!" the girl almost laughed out loud at seeing how the elder wizard's mind worked. "That's it, my girl! We'll put them both with Black!"

She shot him a bizarre look. "Harry and Draco, in the same house for an entire summer, with an _outlaw_?"

"Perfect punishment, and if Sirius sees anything dark with Malfoy he'll tell us! Maybe they'll be friends!

"But-"

"Don't you see?! It's the only way, unless Malfoy-"

"He's not a Malfoy anymore, Professor. He's a Harrison now."

"Sorry. Anyway, unless he wants to roam free, and the ministry certainly won't allow that!"

"Well, if it's the only way. But the big question is, where is Black? Do you know? The last we heard of him was right after 3rd year when he sent Davie to Ron-his owl, you know, the small gray one. So unless Harry doesn't tell us when he gets letters, he could be _anywhere_!"

"True, my friend, very true…"

"WAIT!" Hermione shouted. Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "Mooney-"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? If you are trying to say Professor Lupin, then you should address him that way, unless you have permission. And anyway, he's off somewhere again. The states, I think. Uniting werewolf children, I believe."

"No, no. You mean he hasn't been to see you?"

"What?!" his face went ashen. "He's here?"

"Yes, we saw him the other night at the Shrieking Shack."

"But you couldn't have. For the past few weeks, there's been a full moon, and you can't have gone during that day, because we would've noticed. Unless you did what Sirius and James and Peter did….you didn't!"

She nodded shamefully. "We did…wait, Harry is getting letters, but it couldn't have been more than one….anyway, Sirius told him how he turned to an Animagus. So we did, and we when to visit him….we had a blast, and Mal-sorry, Draco knows-he followed us to Mooney's and saw Harry and me and Ron….." she stared at her empty mug.

"Ron too? Oh dear…do you know something? I'm really quite jumpy…it must have been the chocolate, because you are too. Stay here, I'll get something to calm us down." Hermione tried to keep her jitters down to an appropriate level, but found this difficult and soon a sleepy Fawkes flew up and towards the other end of the circular room. 

Dumbledore came back in again with two giant mugs and handed it to her. Expecting it to be tasty, she gulped it down. "Blah! Ugh, this is _gross_! How can you drink this?" she watched the headmaster take a long swig of his and then screw up his face so it looked like hers felt. 

"Well, this is not one of my regular beverages, Ms. Granger. But seeing as though we are practically shaking, it would be better to take something to calm us down. Now drink, and no more complaints." She plugged her nose and tipped the cup back into her mouth. The warm syrup ran down her throat and suddenly she was sleepy yet again.

"Wow. That works fast, doesn't it?"

"Mmmhmmm." Muttered the headmaster. "Well, Hermione, I believe that it's time for you to go to your common room. If I need you, I will find you there, correct?"

"Sure Professor Dumbledore. Anytime." She yawned and went out the way she came. Closing her eyes, she slid down a long spirally slide and ended up on a floor that felt like a giant pillow. Before her was a great green elevator which was open and seemed to be waiting for her. She walked in and it shut and when it opened once more she was in front of the portrait of the fat lady in a pink dress. Muttering the password, she stumbled in and went to her empty dorm room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, she awoke to Draco Harrison peering down at her. As soon as he saw that she was no longer asleep, he thrust a cupful of water at her. "Drink." He grunted.

"Draco - are you all right?" she said after she sipped the liquid.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look Hermione, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me in front of my- Mr. Malfoy." He gulped. She climbed out of her disheveled bedding and stood, stretching and yawning. "I'm really sorry he called you that…" 

"Hey, it's nothing. I've been called worse, and plus, it's not even your fault. You shouldn't be apologizing, and I don't expect one from him. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, but it really means a lot to me that you aren't offended, so just…thank you. I guess that's sort of redundant and I'm really not very poetic, so I'm speechless. What you did took lots of guts. I like her girls with guts…" he gently kissed her on the cheek. She turned slightly red but kissed him back. He smiled sheepishly and turned for her to follow him out into her common room.

But he did not stop there. He went to the East tower and she tagged along, though she was unsure if she should have. Draco unlocked the door and went in. On the stone floor were two huge pillows, one soft blue, one dark green. Hermione took the azure cushion and sat down.

"Look, Hermione. I really like you and want to get to know you. So I just thought…"

"This was a nice idea, Mr. Harrison." He smiled at her usage of his new last name. They sat there for the rest of the day, discussing their lives. But Hermione pointedly left out what Dumbledore had told her. Draco explained that he didn't really like Pansy Parkinson, he was just holding Snape over. 

At the end of their 'meeting', Draco jumped up. "Hey, we've got to go! We're going to be late for dinner!" reaching his hand down to help her up, his eyes smiled. "Thanks, again, friend." Liking what he felt the first time, he leaned over to kiss her again on the cheek. But instead of getting her cheekbone, she moved and he ended up on her nose. They laughed as Hermione's nose turned bright red. 

"You better work on your aim next time!" 

"How's this?" He kissed her fully on her mouth, and surprisingly, she let him and returned it. About a minute later, they broke apart in embarrassment, both facing away from each other. 

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "I liked it." He simply stated. 

"Yeah, me too. Well, see you later, okay?" she hopped down the winding staircase gleefully. 


	4. Draco Malfoy's Secret, part 4

****

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know the last one didn't have much suspense at the end, but I needed to upload because if I played with it any longer, it was not going to make much sense. So where did we leave off…oh yes…

Professor Minerva McGonagall watched her favorite sixth year student skip into the Great Hall. Her brown eyes were twinkling and her face was bright. From what Albus had told her, Minerva did not think this was the right way for her to be acting. At that moment, her least favorite student strutted in also, with light filtering out of his now blue eyes. The two looked at each other and grinned, as though they had a secret that they could tell no one but themselves.

Then they switched their attention to their other friends. Draco Harrison rolled his eyes as Crabbe made a joke about his absence at lunch. "Shut up you insignificant dog."

"Aww, Malfoy, come on! I was just jokin'!" He pleaded.

"Its not Malfoy anymore, Crabbe. It's Harrison." Draco muttered.

"Huh? Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Draco?"

"I've changed my name, dumb ass. Don't you pay attention?"

"No one told me anythin'!" Vincent Crabbe pouted.

"Whatever. Leave me alone, ass." Draco turned to look at Pansy Parkinson's concerned pug face. 

"Draco, what is the matter? We're all very concerned? Do you want to talk about anything? I'm free, and I know somewhere that we could go talk- alone." Although her face was dog-like, puppy dog eyes looked ridiculous on her. But she tried as best as she could.

"No, Pansy. I don't want to talk about it." He turned once more, now facing some young giggling Hufflepuffs who were pointing at him. "Damn it. What else could go wrong today? Or right, for that matter?" He mumbled, looking from the second year Hufflepuffs to Hermione, who just happened to glance at him that moment, also. 

Hermione saw Draco staring at her and smiled. It felt nice to be loved. Of course, she had been loved by her parents, and Harry and Ron to a friendly extent. But this was different. He was not obliged to even look at her nicely, and yet, he did. She beamed at this and looked back at Lavender Brown, who was bubbling about what she and Ron did at Hogsmeade that day.

"And then- you won't believe this, Hermione-" she raised her eyebrows, not really wanting to hear, because she still felt a little attached to him. "He kissed me! Right on the lips! It was GREAT! I just want to burst! But what am I going to say to him? 'I liked it?' how corny is that?" Hermione rolled her eyes and she caught sight of a downtrodden Harry saying something to Ron as they sat down.

"Hey guys. What's up? Why are you so down?"

"You haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what? No, I don't think so."

"Well, Draco and his dad had a big fight today and now they are not 'related' anymore. So Dumbledore automatically thinks he has to step in and put Draco with someone for the summer. So he told me to contact Padfoot and see if he can take us both!" Harry moaned.

"Aww Harry, come on! It's not _that_ bad! At least you're not with the Dursley's anymore!"

"Yes it is that bad, Hermione! It's going to be just as bad, only this time, we have a wizard, my worst enemy (okay, other than Snape and Voldemort), with me the WHOLE SUMMER!" Ron cringed as he said 'Voldemort'. 

"Harry, I know that you're not afraid of him, but _please_ try to resist saying his name in front of those of us who do!"

"Sorry." Harry Potter shrugged as Dumbledore moved of his giant 'thrown' chair and towards the Slytherin table. 

He whispered something in Draco's ear and then motioned for him to follow him as he made his way towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her and Harry.

"Would Hermione Granger and Harry Potter please come with me?" The whole room silenced, as Hermione Granger, the perfect prefect, and Harry Potter, one of the most powerful unlicensed wizards since Tom Riddle, stepped after them. Ron Weasley, who was quite used to being left out by now, turned to Lavender and put his hand on hers. She batted her long dark eyelashes and told him what she had foreseen in Advanced Divination class a few days before. 

Harry, Hermione, Draco, putting on their backpacks, and Dumbledore walked out the tremendous doors and down a long hall. Instinctively, Hermione stepped to Harry's side, but then moved towards Draco.

Harry flattened his wild hair and tried to look unfazed. Draco looked down at her bushy brown hair and smiled at her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, but caught Dumbledore's eyes. She let go and slid back over to Harry.

"Well you three are quite placid today, aren't you? Not even the slightest bit of talk or arguments…I was hoping for this kind of reaction. Good, now stay here and wait." He walked away, leaving them standing in a dark hall, alone. 

Hermione felt torn between Draco and Harry. Harry had been her friend since she was 11, and Draco, well, kissed her and liked it. Harry's green eyes searched for hers, but she evaded his honest expression. Finally, Draco said something.

"Does anyone know what we're here for?"

"No." They answered in unison.

"Oh, okay. Just asking." He turned away. Harry took a book out of his bag and sat down on the dusty floor to work. Carefully and quietly, Hermione crept over to the other side of the narrow hall.

"Draco-" She whispered, barely audible. 

"Yeah?" He looked at her innocent brown eyes and her prefect badge gleaming on her purple robe. "Hey, it's bewitched." She looked down and read 'PERFECT'. She smiled.

"Who? Do you know?" Draco grinned mischievously. "You? Draco-I swear, you're such a kid sometimes!" Her voice had grown louder so that Harry was now looking at them. They shifted their attention.

"Hey, how's your leg?" Draco asked, fully concerned.

"Fine, as if you really care." He sighed.

"Harry Potter! He was being _nice_! Gosh, can't you just trust someone for once? I mean ever since last year when Gertrude turned out to be Voldemort in drag, you don't trust anyone!" She was mentioning their previous battle with the Dark Lord, when Harry's new girlfriend was killed by Voldemort, who bewitched himself so he looked like Gertrude. They had a wonderful relationship until Voldemort killed her, and they were really serious about it. Now he trusted practically no one and it had taken him forever to even consider dating Cho. 

Now Harry was glaring at Hermione. "SHOVE IT HERMIONE! Let's not bring the past up! You really pick the worst times! You know she WAS your friend too, you could be a little bit gentler about the subject. I mean, you, of all people should know!"

"Harry! I was just trying to prove a point that you never trust anyone anymore, not even Ron or me! Just try to loosen up! Draco is not going to deceive you or something!"

"Quit being an ass, Hermione. I'm sick of it. Do not boss me around, I don't care if you are a prefect or not! I don't care if you're Head Girl! God damn it! I don't have a care in hell if Malfoy is nice or not!" Draco turned pale. Walking over to Harry, he seized his dark blue robe and picked him up to his feet.

"ITS NOT MALFOY ANY LONGER, POTTER! IT'S HARRISON NOW! Get it right! And don't, I repeat DO NOT talk to Hermione that way! She is a wonderful friend and you are lucky to have had her so long! I know perfectly well that you didn't even like her until 2nd year, and then 3rd year you totally betrayed her because she knew something you didn't!"

"Why the hell are you sticking up for her? You don't even know her!" Hermione just stood there, dumbfounded. These two guys who were influential on her life were fighting over her! Draco reached for his wand behind his robe. She had to say something before this got too serious. 

"NO! I mean, don't have a duel. Then we won't find out what Dumbledore wants! Come on you guys! Be rational!" Draco Harrison tucked it back in and settled to glare at his enemy.

Harry looked at Hermione. "See what I mean now?" She slowly nodded but went over to Draco, avoiding Potter's bewildered look. 

"Draco- thank you. I guess we're even-steven now!"

"Yeah I guess. But you stood up to a licensed wizard, who is educated in the dark arts and could have blown you apart with one curse, not to mention that he is twice your size! And I stood up to someone our age, who is smaller than me and doesn't know a smidgen of dark magic unless he picked it up from You-Know-Who! There's a difference. I still owe you big time."

"Nah, not really-" she was about to say more, but he enveloped her in a great big bear hug. She, of course, hugged him back. Harry cleared his throat and looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, oddly calm.

"Aww is little Potter feeling left out? Why don't you come over here and we'll have a nice little group hug!" Draco taunted.

"Shut up, Mal-just shut up. I don't need it." He turned back to his homework.

"Draco! When will you learn to leave well enough alone? Just let him be stupid, sometimes he can be, but don't forget, he is my friend!" Hermione scolded, now stalking away from both Harry and Draco. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I couldn't resist. For so long, I've been taught to despise him, to taunt him. You probably wouldn't understand, but just try." He whispered as he caught up to her so that Harry wouldn't hear.

"I do, but I don't like when you lapse into your old self."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he pressed her up to the frigid stone wall as kissed her tenderly on her pouted pink lips. Harry chose that moment to look up to see what they were doing. 

"HERMIONE GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU ARE KISSING THE ENEMY! DRACO!" he screamed, his eyes glittering and his face flushed. On the other hand, Hermione and Draco both blushed in embarrassment. 

At that particular second, Albus Dumbledore walked back in. "Come with me." he commanded. Harry refused to even glance at the couple, so he concentrated on his feet.

"Here we are." A watercolor painting with a nice cottage in the country hung on the wall. There were five clouds in the perfect blue sky, and Dumbledore placed each of his graceful fingers on his wand hand on one. It swung open to reveal a cushioned interior. "This is not my office, which most people think is too formal to talk in. This is the relaxation room, where us teachers and sometimes you students go to relax and chat. So just have a seat, and let's get started."

Harry, although still pouting, leaned over to Hermione and whispered. "This feels like the therapist's office that Uncle Vernon took me to when I was 9." They laughed and Draco looked over at them suspiciously.

"Okay, you are going to need to stay here for the night. All three of you, and I will put up curtains between you. Mr. Malfoy, I need to talk to you in private."

"It's not Malfoy, Professor." He rolled his eyes. When was anybody going to get it right?

"Right. Come with me." Together they walked out of the padded room and back into the hall.

After Dumbledore tightly shut the door, Harry crossed his arms and looked at Hermione expectantly. "What?!" she shrugged.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I do?"

"Yes. Why in the whole freaking universe and outside of it were you kissing that scum-ball?" He stared at her, refusing to even blink, let alone break eye contact with her. 

"Well, I happen to like him, if you haven't noticed yet." She folded her arms, imitating Harry with his set frown that could be mistaken for a pout.

"Why? How? He's disgusting, despicable, and just plain gross! Don't you remember all the tricks and practical jokes he played on us? How about your hair turning fluorescent orange for two weeks? Or when he made that poor little 1st year fall in love with you so Professor Shnickle would constantly verbally abuse you about your relationship with him! Don't you have any remnants of a memory?" He sucked in a breath as he finished the last sentence in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Of course I remember, Harry. How could I forget? But he's changed! He's no longer some ass-hole who teases you. If think about it, he hasn't said a mean word to you since 4th year!"

"So what!? He's probably planning the worst joke in Hogwarts history right now! Oh yeah I get it! Make one of Potter's best friends fall in love with the enemy-"

"WHAT?!?" she quickly interrupted. "I am NOT in love with Draco! We might like each other, but that's not the same! Not love!"

"Soon to be! It'll be 'Hermione, please tell me Harry's secrets!' then he'll plan something really bad and he'll get us back for trusting him for one fucking minute!" Harry's bright green eyes were blazing as he took off his glasses and wiped the dirty lenses on his rugby shirt.

"I wouldn't tell him your secrets! Like I know any, anyway! I wouldn't tell him if I did! He's never even asked about you accept maybe if you really hated him!" 

"What did you tell him?" Harry had considerably calmed by the comforting thought that no one knew his secret…

"That you did hate him, but only because of the way he treated you."

"All right. Just don't get too involved, Hermione. You are my best friend, besides Ron. I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you." He smiled.

"So Cho doesn't rate up there?" she said horribly. Harry blushed.

"No she doesn't. She's not a friend, really. I mean she is, but she's my girlfriend, so it's different. You know?" he stuttered nervously.

"Okay, if you say so." She rummaged through her bag and drew out a thick textbook, an over-stuffed notebook full of parchment, a stained ink container, and a quill. She tugged out a piece of yellowish parchment, wet her quill and quickly scribbled a few words at the top. Then she flipped open the book and scanned the page for something obviously important.

Harry, seeing that she was not going to pay any more attention to him, sat back down and began eating an apple that he was going to eat before they left the Great Hall. He took a corner of his shirt (different than the one he wiped his glasses on) and polished it. Its red luster was so appetizing, and he opened his mouth to bite down. But before he could sink his teeth into the juicy and delectable interior, Draco walked back in. Harry sighed and looked up. 

"Did he tell you?" Harry asked, but upon seeing the boy's face, it turned into a stupid question. Draco's eyes were steely and his lips set in a plump pout.

"Goddamnit! Who's idea was this?!" he looked pointedly at the other boy.

Meekly, Hermione raised her head. "Draco-" he spun around to gaze at her. "It was me. I'm sorry, I just wanted you to go somewhere safe…" she peered down once again and pretended to intensely study her notes.

"No, Ms. Granger, it wasn't." a new voice came into play. "It was mine, if you remember. Don't try to take my deserved credit!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Anyway, I know you're unhappy, both of you." He said, indicating Draco and Harry. Harry chomped on a humoungous chunk of apple loudly. "But you are going to have to survive. I'm going to set up curtains around your sleeping areas and give you blankets and things of that sort. You all shall stay here until our visitor comes. I will return." He went back out and left the three staring after him.

"Uh, what visitor? No one told me anything about someone coming here to see us! I hope it's not my fa- I mean, Lucius Malfoy. That guy's a full-fledged creep." He tried to sound like he didn't know him personally.

"I don't know. Dumbledore didn't utter a word about it!" Hermione added. Together, the pair stared at Harry.

"Well don't look at me! Do you think anyone would care in the least to if I know anything that's going on?" Draco laughed out loud.

"Why would they? Everyone knows that if you aren't let in on a secret, soon enough you'll know it better than the rest of us and end up running into You-Know-Who on the way!"

The trio giggled and Harry regurgitated his tales of meeting Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle and the Dark Lord's supporters. This went on for around 3 hours and finally Rubeus Hagrid lumbered in. 

Throwing the armful of blankets and pillows down, he grinned his oversized teeth brightly. "Hey kids! Whatcha doin' up here?"

He hunkered down and sat on the fluffy floor. "Oh, so you don't know either…darn it." Hermione said.

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to stay here overnight so a 'visitor' can come. The only problem is, we don't have the slightest clue whom it is!" 

"Oh that's dumb. I think they should tell ya that kinda stuff. It's too suspenseful! Anyway, Prafesser Dumbledore sent me here with all this junk. Seems like an awful lot for just the three o' ya. Oh yeah, an' he wants me ta get yer clothes and stuff yer gonna need. Hermione, he said for ya ter write a list o' things yer wantin' and I'll give it ter yer friend. I mean, a girlfriend. Ya know?"

"Yeah, sure, Hagrid. I'll do that now." She smiled and ripped off a piece of her parchment.

"If you guys want ter do that too, it's okay. Er else you kin just tell me an' I'll get it fer ya."

"All right, that's what we'll do then." They each were handed out an oddly shaped piece of parchment from a sighing Hermione. Then they went over to their backpacks to look for a quill. But Hagrid stopped them.

"Hey, use this. I found it in the hall. It's like a quill, only ya don't need ink er nothin'. Do ahead, use it. It's fun!" Hermione laughed as Malfoy tested it out like it contaminated some deadly virus. 

"It's just a muggle pen! It's not harmful or anything; it's not going to bite! They use it to write with, and just carry that around, not a quill and ink. It's a lot easier, trust me." 

"Yeah, the Dursley's have a bunch. They aren't very expensive and most families have a million lying around the house. It's easy to use, watch." Harry picked it up scribbled his name down. "Try." He commanded to Draco, who was watching carefully.

He delicately rounded a "D" on his paper. "Cool." He wrote down a few things and then handed the writing utensil back to Harry. He did the same, passing it, with their lists, to Hagrid. The tall man exited the area, leaving the three alone once again. 

Then the nurse walked in with an armful of blankets, and unlocking three tiny doors in the back of the room, she pulled out three curtains, all teal. Then she exited, and Hermione immediately claimed her spot in the middle. She set up her pillows and blankets and opened a different textbook. Taking her lead, the others did the same. 

By the time Harry was done with his 2-rolls-of-parchment Herbology homework for Professor Sprout, and his Transfiguration practice, Hermione slammed her book closed and stood up. "I can not take this any longer! We have got to figure out why he wants to keep us here!" They agreed on that, but could not agree on how to find out. So Harry pulled out a set of gobstones. 

"Let's play until who ever our little 'visitor' is comes." He suggested. Draco ended up winning the match; him being more experienced in the game. Soon, it was nearing 11:00 p.m. and Harry was tired so he fell asleep. Hermione closed his curtain and went over to Draco's partition. 

"Hey. Who do you think it is?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue. Probably *him* with my luck."

"Nah, I doubt it. Dumbledore obviously despises him to begin with, so I don't think he would bring him someplace where he's not wanted." She whispered, hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess. Why does Potter hate me so much?" 

"I don't know. Ever since last year, he doesn't trust anyone. Not even Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron, or even me. Don't feel bad about it. I wouldn't." Hermione hugged Draco. 

"Oh, I don't know. I just get the feeling that he would be a lot happier if I weren't here."

"Yeah, he probably would be. But that's not that point. There is someone who does want you here. That's me." 

Hermione pulled Draco close and kissed him. He smiled bashfully and kissed her back. Right at that moment, Sirius Black came tumbling into the room, almost falling on top of them.

"Whoa, sorry! Where's Harry?" They pointed to the curtain. 

"Padfoot, what are you doing here? Are you our 'visitor'?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think. I am visiting you, so I suppose I am. Uh, is there something I should know about here?" They were still in each other's arms. Embarrassed, they separated. Sirius gently tapped Harry's shoulder. He mumbled something that sounded like 'it's Sunday, Dean, don't trick me, it's too early!' and turned over. Then as they all laughed, Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What? Sirius! What are you doing here? You're the 'visitor'?"

"Yes I am. I'm supposed to talk to you about this summer. Harry, I know you hate the Dursleys, and Mr. Uh, Harrison, you have no home. So you're both coming with me! Remus will be there too. It's actually his house."

"All right," said Harry. "But does _he_ have to come?"

"Yes. Didn't I just explain that?" He ruffled a disgruntled-looking Harry's black hair.

"Yeah, but still." He shrugged. 

"Yes. But what I'd like to know is what's going on over here!" He nodded towards Hermione and Draco who were sitting close to each other again.

"Oh yuck!" Harry ducked under the blankets, obviously tired beyond his wits.

Draco gave the girl a look. "He is definitely NOT a morning person, as you can see."

Sirius told Draco that he would be back at the end of the year to pick them up and to look for Lupin and an enormous dog at King's Cross. 

Then Dumbledore came in to tell them to go to sleep. The next morning they woke up in their beds in their dorms. Unfortunately, with 6th year finals coming up, they were piled with homework and studying for the next few weeks. 6th year tests were extremely important because that grade would determine what college took you. Of course, Hermione didn't have to worry much about that, seeing that she had already read the selection of books for all of her classes next year. But she still practiced incessantly, as did everyone else who wanted to get into college. She tutored Harry, Ron, Dean, Lavender, and anyone else who asked. On one particular incident, Ron begged her to help him.

"Hermione, you have got to help me! I'm dying; this class is sinking me! I don't understand anything, and can't pay attention because Lavender always insists on fooling around all class!" Of course, she gave him a stern lecture on the difference of girlfriends and studies and then set out to help him raise his grade. The rest of the 6th year students were cramming and special permission was granted to them to keep their candles lit as long as they wanted at night as long as they were undoubtedly studying. Which they all were, for no one had time enough for anything else. 

Although the early-Spring coldness had passed quickly and they were well into the warm weather of the next season. Younger students frolicked outside in the sun while they grabbed at every spare moment to cram more knowledge into their heads. The tests were not only going to be practical, but written and oral as well. They were also changed every year so the answers were not passed down. 

Draco and Hermione barely ever saw each other, and when they did, they only talked about the tests, just as every other 6th year would. When the week of finals crept into view, people stayed up throughout the night and were walking zombies during the day. Some took caffeine or other pills to stay awake. Some became addicted to caffeine in coffee, tea, chocolate, or another substance that contained the drug. Most just relied on carbohydrates for energy, but frequently fell asleep in certain boring classes. Hermione had so many classes to study for she wanted to stop studying for just a moment and cry. Others had similar notions, and soon Hermione was forced to convert her dorm into a 24-hour study program. People, both guys and girls, went in at night to be tutored and during the day also. Stress and anxiety were high, and anti-stress potions were concocted around the clock and dealt out from Parvati Patil's bed. 

People began to report to Madam Pomphrey's office daily and over-loaded her with work. But she was used to it, as it happen every year at this time. The day came when the examinations arrived, all were worried. Hermione's first class occurred with Draco, Harry, and Ron. It was Transfiguration and it rumored that these were always the most difficult. 

To everyone's surprise, as they walked in, instead of Prof. McGonagall glaring at them over her glasses, Remus Lupin greeted them. Harry was so shocked at this, he yelled "Mooney! What the hell are you doing here?"

This made the whole class erupt into a tumultuous and well-needed laugh. It was not an especially hilarious comment, but it triggered the 'anti-stress' button and released tension in everyone. 

"Well, Professor McGonagall was working extremely hard last night to create these exams for you, I understand. And she collapsed right after she finished. So she's in the Hospital Wing recovering. So I'm here to oversee your tests." Somehow his presence made the room more relaxed. "I was never much of a test-taker myself. Actually, I couldn't stand them. Still can't, really. So I wish you the best of luck today! We're going to do this a bit differently this year. I'm going to start by giving out the written part of the examination. I'll give you about 5 minutes, then I will call you, one by one, in here to do the practical part. Okay?" he dispersed the thick packet and proceeded to wait and then call someone. He did this, and he chose Hermione to be first. The whole room groaned. 

Whispers were heard about the room. 'She'll set standards none of us could live up to!' and 'Oh my gosh, she'll make me look like a fool!' 

"No talking has begun!" they ceased and Hermione grabbed her wand and headed towards Lupin. "Draco, could you come here please?" he stumbled down the aisle. "I've decided to do this in twos. Come back here into this back office." He led them into the room.

"Okay, before we start, I'd like to ask you a few questions. First, are you two an 'item'?"

"Uhhh…." Was all Draco managed to utter.

"As you can see, Sirius spilled the beans. Just to me, though. Let's see, kissing on campus breaks a couple rules, does it not?"

"No, it does not! And why is it your business?" Hermione glared.

"It's not! I was just joking! I can remember when James and Lily frequently did as you, but they were expected. They were both from Gryffindor, and you two are from Gryffindor and Slytherin, the biggest opposites!"

"Who cares? Can we get to the test?"

"Landmark in History, folks! A 6th year student who _wants_ to take the tests! All right, have it your way." He gave them a difficult and complicated assignment and watched Hermione's eyebrows furrow and Draco's eyes narrow. Soon they had finished and went on to take the written and oral segments. 

No one seemed to breath that day, or for the rest of the week, until Friday, when the tests were finally over. Then everyone exhaled and released all the tension, anxiety, and stress from the tribulations they had just been through. Every 6th year in the building ran outside in the shining sun that they hadn't seen for such a long time. They frolicked and played, and as soon as Draco spotted Hermione, he swooped her up into the air, brought her down, and then kissed her, much to the disgust of Harry, who turned around and pretended to vomit. 

Hermione felt eyes burning into the back of her head. Turning around, she didn't see anything. Just a clutter of bushes and trees that were a spring green with new growths. She listened hard and heard a subtle rustle in the leaves. Figuring it was just a practical joke, she ignored the feeling that she was being watched. Suddenly, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Forbidden Forest.

"Show me where you went before." His smile became adventurous and mischievous as she looked into his sparkly gray eyes. 

"Okay, if I can get to it again. But we have got to run, or else you will start to hear weird little noises and stuff. Alright, let's go!" they sped off into the dark branches and soon Hermione found herself back in that little peaceful clearing. 

"Wow…" Draco gazed over the serene scene (forgive my alliteration) in awe. "This is really cool." She nodded and motioned for him to come sit by her on a rock. He sat down, and, taken over by the overwhelming bliss of this place, kissed her. They were alone, and no one knew or cared where they were. They were free to do anything, for the time being. After a few minutes, Hermione stood up and yanked off her cotton robe. She was now dressed in short khaki shorts and a sky blue strappy tank. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail that it had been confined to for over a week, letting it cascade down her soft shoulder. Taking her lead, Draco took off his linen robe. He was dressed in long khaki shorts, a black beater, and sandals. Hermione wrenched her sneakers off along with her socks and stood up in bare feet. Draco grinned at her lavender toenails as she wiggled them. He ran his fingers through her lustrous hair then bent down to catch her lips with his. They held on to each other like if they ever let go, they might never see each other again. They stayed like this for several minutes, but were interrupted by a shout.

"Draco! Get your hands off of that mudblood! Do you have no dignity?" a familiar cold face appeared. He jumped out of Hermione's arms and grasped his wand. Lucius Malfoy stood in place of a rather large bush. 

"I told you to stay out of my life. I meant it." Draco whispered in a barely audible yet freezing cold, icy voice. She shivered even though the arm was warm.

"Son, we've done this once. You had the upper hand, but now we're in _my_ territory. You have a choice. Come with me or die." Lucius said this with horrible sincerity.

"I am NOT you're son! And I will _never_ go anywhere with you!" 

"Then perish." He said simply and positioned his polished wand.

A/n: hahahah you'll have to wait! Oh man, I love doing this! Only, I don't even know the ending. Only that there will only be one more (thank the lord).


	5. Draco Malfoy's Secret, part 5

****

Author's note: Hello again! This is thankfully the last segment to my elongated fiction. It was _not_ supposed to be this long, trust me. But here you are, and it's what 5 parts long? Well I finished reading The Goblet of Fire so some of the stuff on here is retarded now but oh well you'll survive right? Oh yeah, and for everyone who complains about the language in this, I'm sorry, but JK Rowling hasn't exactly refrained either! Even in the first book! Anyways, it just adds realistic touches to an otherwise unbelievable story. J

Draco stood in front of his dangerous father who was clutching his wand. He didn't stop to think, just talked calmly. "If you must, then kill me. But I will never do as you say. Ever. And you will be regarded as what you really are, a scum bag that would murder his own son because he was doing what was 'right'." He heard Hermione gasp.

"Hermione, I want to thank you. For showing me that following him was not the correct path." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him, not willing to let go. Lucius Malfoy appeared as though he might gag. Finally, Draco stepped forward and threw down his wand. Lucius repositioned his wand and focused on his son. 

"Draco-" Hermione interrupted Lucius' actions. "I think I love you. If I do, I love you for being who you are, not what someone else wants you to be. If you die-and I certainly don't want you to-you will be one of the most significant martyrs in wizard history. I really truly think I love you." Her brown eyes accumulated wet drops of tears. 

"I love you too, Hermione." Then Lucius screamed.

"STOP IT! Don't you see? She's dragging you down!"

"Leave her out of this. If you are not going to take action, I will leave and lead a good life, and not yours." He looked incredulously at his son. Then he turned around and apparated. 

Seeing this, Draco scooped Hermione up into the air and kissed her. It seemed as though perhaps they could live normal lives now, undisturbed by prejudiced people. 

"What the-" Ron Weasley had just walked into the clearing. "Um, tell me something. Am I just dreaming or are you guys really…uh…an item." Hermione, full of excitement, ran to him and gave him a huge hug. 

"Yes! We are together!" they both beamed and Ron almost fell over. 

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do? Jesus Christ, what is Harry going to do? I mean, he's almost obsessed with….wups. I probably shouldn't have said that. Dammit." He shrugged. "Oh well, here he comes. Remus is going to pick you up, Malfoy, to take you to Sirius." 

"Ron-" Draco started angrily. Ron looked at him and he forced himself to take a calming breath. "Ron, call me Draco." Then he awkwardly stuck out his hand. Cautiously, Ron took it and shook it. 

"Sure, Draco." If Hermione's smile could have gotten any wider, it did. All she needed was Harry now. And sure enough, Harry burst through the bushes, panting. 

"Hey you found her. Great, I wanted to say good-bye before I leave with Re- ack! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" Draco put his arm protectively around Hermione. 

"Wazzup?" Ron said in a squeaky voice.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll be back, Draco." She almost thought she would cry at leaving him, although she did not know why. They headed off into the trees, which were no longer frightening. 

"Um, what's up?" she started after an awkward silence. 

"Ha! You're asking _me_ what's up? More like I should be asking you what's up with you and the creep?"

"He's not a creep, Harry. Get over it. I really like him. I'm not sure if it's love, but I've never felt anything like this before. I don't want to be more than 5 feet away from him, ever. Do you understand?" Harry was soundless and still, although he was thinking rapidly. _Of course I know how it feels, Hermione. Don't you see? Don't you understand? You are so brilliant, it's a shame that you missed the biggest clue you've ever gotten. I love you more than you can ever know. You are beautiful, caring, intelligent, everything I ever wanted in anyone. Cho-she's just a decoy, trust me. The 'famous Harry Potter' must have a girlfriend by the time he's sixteen. Even if he doesn't care if she falls off a bridge chasing that damn snitch. You have to understand, my sweet._

****

"Hermione-I must tell you something." For a moment he stood, doubting that the voice he heard was his own. It couldn't have been him. But she was looking at him curiously. She looked a bit emotionally worn-out, but still intact. He began once more. 

"You may not believe me, but I have been holding this in for years. Remember when you were petrified in 3rd year? I felt horrible about that. It was almost my fault. So awful, in fact, I cried. I missed you terribly. That is when I realized that I had feelings for you. At first, I tried to squash them. I mean-you were one of my best friends, and it wouldn't be right. But I just kept wanting you to hold me. To touch me and get the buzz that I felt whenever I touched you." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why you didn't see it, Hermione. You are incredibly smart and likewise beautiful." She was close to tears again. "Hermione-" he paused. "Hermione, I want you to know my true emotions. I love you. I really truly love you with all my heart. Why do you think whenever I don't know where you are, I go searching for you? I cannot bare the thought of something happening to you. Something that would result in me never seeing you again and never telling you my true feelings….Hermione-say something, please." She was speechless. She couldn't even look at him. "Never mind, don't talk." With that, he pulled her close and delicately kissed her. It was short, yet sweet. He backed away and looked at her. She was crying. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you cry-I just wanted you to know." His sensitive green eyes looked into her downcast ones. 

"No, Harry. It should be me that is apologizing. I have inadvertently done something despicable. "

"No, Hermione. You have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."

"Harry-" she choked. "I'm sorry." Then she turned around to wipe her tears. Suddenly, Harry realized what she was saying. She really did love that creep, Malfoy. How was that humanly possible, though? He was the coldest, self-absorbed scum-bag that he had ever come across, excluding Voldemort. 

"No…this can't be happening. You are supposed to say that you like me too and then we live happily ever after!" He whispered, mostly to himself. She looked at him. "Please Hermione. Tell me that you don't really mean what you are insinuating." He was begging. 

"I'm so sorry…I just can't say what I don't feel. It's not like I want to break your heart, Harry. I love you, but as a friend." She took a breath. "And nothing else." Harry held his head in his hands and sobbed. He didn't have the energy to go anywhere so that she wouldn't see him breakdown. She knew everything anyway, so what was there to hide? 

He crouched against a tree on the forest floor as the sunlight burst through on him, warming the top of his head. She sat down next to him and put her head on his trembling shoulder. Putting her arm around him, she caressingly rubbed his back. Finally, he looked up at the beautiful sky and sighed. Getting on her knees, Hermione gave him a huge hug. 

He tilted her chin up at him and kissed her until she was reduced to tears once more. "Harry, stop. I told you the truth and now you need to respect it. I'm so sorry, and I'm being redundant." 

"Fine." He pushed her away and wiped his eyes with his shirt. Then he stood up and she realized that he was still just the little boy that she had bossed around when she was younger. He was almost a man, but she still saw him as that boy, and he was this at heart, no matter if he was at least 5 inches taller than her and had bristle on his chin if he didn't shave daily. She turned to head back to where Draco was. 

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, of all people." She whispered as a final parting. Then she trudged back to the meadow. 

When she got there, Ron was glaring at his reflection in the pond. The tops of his ears were bright crimson and he had clearly put his back to Draco, who was appearing equally incriminated. His arms were crossed over his chest and his nose was high into the air. Suddenly, he spotted her.

"What took you so long?" he snapped. She looked hurt. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. Lupin stopped by and told me that we were leaving in a half an hour. So we need to get back."

"Yeah, that's right. Okay, let's go. Hey Ron, are you coming?"

"In a minute." His voice wavered. 

When they were out of hearing range, Hermione asked Draco why Ron had such a mood swing.

"Dunno." He tried to act innocent. Hermione sent him a look that could have killed. "All right, all right. He was trying to talk to me and I didn't really want to talk; I just wanted to think; and he kept going and really irritating me. Then he took off his socks and shoes to put his feet in the pond and his socks were all holy and I just couldn't resist-"

"Draco, I cannot believe you antagonized him _again_! Can't you guys just be friends now? Please?" She hit him with her best pleading gaze. 

He grinned. "Oh all right. Hey it looks like we're leaving, so I'll see you soon, right? I mean, your 'rents will let you come and visit, won't they?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they might. They are pretty relaxed about that sort of thing. At least, I'll try. Goodbye." Lupin was now hovering behind Draco, waiting for him to depart with him. Hermione raised her eyebrows and the older man turned around, half laughing.

"All right, I get the point!" he went towards where Dumbledore was standing. Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss and promised to see him again this summer. With that, she tugged her bags over to the train and boarded. He watched her leave and smiled, partly to himself. It seemed like she was who he had been looking for all his life.

By the time Lupin, Draco, and Harry arrived at their destination, they were exhausted. They had ridden their brooms all the way there and it took enormous concentration to be sure that none of their luggage had fallen off. The boys were also worried about how this summer would turn out. They could have it one of two ways. Draco and Harry could be either friend or enemies, and enemies seemed out of the question throughout the whole summer. Maybe they could start to be able to stand each other, but would that be possible when they both were in love with the same girl? 

Sirius Black walked out of the tiny hidden cottage buried deep in the forest to greet them. A smile played on the formerly depressed and gaunt face. Where before, in his time at Azkaban, he had been greasy and dirty, now he was equally handsome. Harry noticed that he almost looked like the same person in his parents' wedding pictures. All except for a strange darkness in his eyes, he was almost identical. 

"Harry! Remus!" Sirius called out to them. "It's great to see you!" the escapee strolled over to where Draco was awkwardly fumbling with his bags. "And you must be the alleged Draco. It's a pleasure to meet you my friend, and I look forward to getting to know you this summer." The man braced himself for the rumored coldness Draco had and what Sirius knew his father to be like. But instead, the boy casually smiled.

"And you must be the infamous Sirius Black. The pleasure is all mine." He offered his hand to him. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me in for this summer. I'll try not to cause _too_ much trouble!" They both grinned as Sirius took Draco's hand. Harry watched the two and a pure green envy shined through his eyes. Deciding enough was enough, he interrupted the two.

"Sirius! I haven't seen you in so long!" he announced almost annoyingly. Lupin smiled to himself at Harry's jealousy and entered the small house.

"Harry, why don't you come in here and help me set up?" The green-eyed boy ignored the call and waited for Sirius to respond to him. He wasn't about to loose Sirius _and_ Hermione to Draco in the same day!

"Yes it has been a while, hasn't it?" With a little smile, he picked up a few bags and carried them into the cottage, motioning for the boys to follow. But Harry decided he needed to get a few things straightened out with Draco first.

"Draco, listen-" but the other interrupted.

"Harry, I should be the first to apologize. I know that I have done things to hurt you in the past, but I intend on never doing them again. You shouldn't have to be sorry." Harry looked astonished. He hadn't even thought about apologizing to the creep, let alone first. But he played along.

"No, I have been rude and unkind. But let's not think about that now, okay?"

"Okay, why don't we go get settled in?" Draco walked into the house where Lupin and Sirius were waiting for him. Harry gaped at him but followed. He supposed that he would have to get used to this intrusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Hermione came to visit was about midsummer. It was around 7:00 in the evening that she arrived, by broom of course. She landed in a clearing that was a few minutes' walk to the cottage. The first being she met was Lupin, in wolf form. It took her a minute to realize who it was, but then she knew and turned into a snowy white owl. 

Hello Moony. she called. The wolf looked questionably at her.

Hermione, what are you doing here? 

Visiting you, of course! the gray wolf seemed to smile, if that animal could. 

I'm glad. Harry and Draco will be surprised to see you! If you follow me I'll show you the way. The owl grasped the broom and flew off through the night after Lupin. Soon enough, she spotted the small house and swooped through the window. Draco was sitting absentmindedly at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He cocked an eyebrow at the owl and continued eating. Harry padded into the kitchen wearing only a pair of khaki shorts. He immediately realized just who the owl was.

"HERMIONE!!!!!" he screamed happily. Draco laughed at him as if he were insane. The owl squawked and perched on Draco's shoulder. A tremendous grin came across Harry's face. "What are you doing here?" Draco rolled his eyes as the other boy chatted with the bird on his shoulder. To his surprise, the bird answered. 

What do you think I'm doing here? he jumped out of his seat, spilling his Fruit Loops. The pure white owl fluttered and landed on the table. In a moment, she was a no longer an owl, but a girl. Specifically, Hermione. 

"Hermione?" Draco looked confused. "Is that you or am I dreaming or something?" 

She laughed. "Yes, it's me, silly! I've come to visit you!" Draco's gray eyes lit up and turned a bluish color and he looked less pale than he usually was. Enveloping her in a monster hug, he kissed her. Harry thought he was going to puke.

"Spare me, you guys! Get a freaking room!" 

"Harry, come on. You should have taken time out of your busy boot-licking schedule to get over it!" Draco shot at Harry. They were obviously still rivals.

"Boot-licking? I don't think so!" the dark-haired boy defended himself.

"Well you never leave Remus or Sirius alone, and when Dumbledore comes, you are all over him! Listen, why don't you just let Hermione and I alone for a tic and then she's all yours!" Harry rolled his eyes and went back into his room. 

"Draco-" Hermoine started. "Have you guys gotten along any better lately?" 

"Kind of, I guess, why?"

"It really doesn't seem like it from my standpoint, and I want my friends to get along!"

"So that's all I am to you?" Draco stood up, insulted.

"What?" Hermoine managed to get to her feet as she was dumped from his lap.

"Just a friend? I thought I was more to you than that! This whole summer, the only thing that has kept me alive is the thought that you were coming to visit soon and you thought that the exile and the werewolf were good company! I would have never done this if you hadn't suggested it, Hermoine. I was under the impression that we were, you know, together. More than friends. More than that, Hermoine, don't you understand?"

Hermoine, not being able to get a word in during his monologue, spoke up. "Draco, it's not like that! I didn't mean that we weren't, I was just saying that I want my friends to like each other." 

"You know something, Hermoine? I think that if you really meant that, you would have said it." At that point, the gray-eyed boy stormed out of the room and Harry came back in. Hermoine bit her lip and turned away from her best friend. 

"What has that bastard done now?" Harry pried. 

"He's not a bastard. He's just in a bad mood." She evaded his eye contact and stared at a spot on the floor.

"Sure he is, Herm-oh-ninny." Harry called her the name her old flare Viktor Krum used to call her. "So you planning on staying the night?"

"Uh, yeah, if it's okay with you guys. I'll just sleep in my owl mode."

"No, you can have my room!" Harry insisted.

"Seriously, I wasn't invited really so I'd rather not go into all of that. Trust me, it's okay!" She shot him a look and he dare not ask again. She had made up her mind.

"Yes'm!" They smiled and proceeded to talk about how they had been this summer and that. Soon enough, Sirius walked in.

"Hey Hermoine! How's it going?" Sirius sat down on a chair next to them and drank his glass of butterbeer. "I didn't see you come in!"

"Well, I flew here as an owl and Moony escorted me in." he nodded.

"Care for a butterbeer?" 

"Sure, that would be great!" He conjured up a tall glass for her and Harry. Harry gulped his down in a hurry. 

"Hey listen, Herm-oh-ninny, I've gotta go do something, be back later, okay?" He rose from his chair.

"Okay." She looked at Sirius, watching for any hesitance from him. But he appeared to have none.

"Where's Mr. Dragon?" He inquired of her.

"Who Draco?" he laughed.

"Yes, that's his new nickname. Seen him around lately? I thought he would be the first-"

"Yeah, he was, but uh…" She looked at her drink in an upset manner.

"Ah, I see. The first fight… I remember that! Always the worst. But with the best make-ups, as I recall!" the girl smiled. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right, don't worry." Just as he finished his sentence, Draco walked in. "Yeah, so I'll see you later, okay?" He said suavely. 

"Okay, thanks." She smiled sincerely as he left the room. Draco paced around her chair as she sipped her drink. Then he stopped and turned back out of the room. After a few minutes of sitting by herself, she got up, going in search of someone to talk to. Not knowing her way around the cottage, she went outside. She spotted two dark creatures sitting next to each other, apparently engaged in conversation. It was a large dog and a wolf. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought this odd. 

Hello again Hermoine. the wolf nodded and she turned into an owl. 

Hi. she replied. The giant canine cocked his shaggy head at her. 

Where'd the dragon go? 

It was weird, Sirius. He came in, walked around me, thinking about something, and then went back out. I don't know what to do! Sirius turned to Remus.

They just had their first fight. he explained. The wolf seemed to smile.

Ah. I always hated those. Lupin said. Hermoine absentmindedly preened her white feathers. Where are you sleeping tonight?

Oh I'll just stay in owl form and perch somewhere so I won't be in the way. And don't object, Harry already tried, unsuccessfully. The odd couple smiled.

The never-bending rule of a woman. I had almost forgot what it was like to be under one's command, don't you think Remus? The dog looked at the wolf.

Well, unless dementors have sexes, which I don't think they do, then no, you haven't been under the command of a female in quite some time, Sirius. the wolf seemed to rethink this idea. In fact, I haven't either for a long time…I suppose being a werewolf doesn't help relationships. As he finished his statement, all three animals perked up their ears and turned in the direction of an oncoming figure. In the twilight, they couldn't make out much except for the fact that his hair was wild. 

Harry? Hermoine called. The silhouette froze. 

"Uh, who's talking to me?" As he said this, he disappeared behind some tall shrubbery. 

It's me! A unicorn reappeared in his place. 

Hermoine?

Yep! the pure white unicorn pranced around, looking for something. 

Can't find you! Where are you hiding Herm-oh-ninny? he teased. She flew over to find and perched on his muscular equine shoulder. Oh hey, what's up?

Draco is being really weird again. But where did you go before?

Just somewhere.

Doesn't everyone already know? Sirius didn't seem to care that you didn't say where you were going.

No. I don't think it's that he doesn't care, I think he wants me to have time to myself. The owl darted a glance at the dog and wolf under the shady tree. They were nodding, as if telling her to let him go on. But she couldn't do that to one of her best friends! 

Oh okay. Well, if this is so secretive, better make it closed mind speak. she practiced this herself as she told him to.

Really? Well I suppose that's a good idea, I mean, I have no clue where Draco or anyone is. he said to only her. 

All right, go on.

Well, I found this place, not far from here, near a pond. I had been using it for a place to write about my feelings. You know, angst and emotions about Voldemort, my parents, the Dursleys, you, Draco, everything! But one time I walked around the area, and I found a little lean-to. It's not much, but lately when I usually would have been writing, I've been checking it out. And it's definitely being inhabited. But I'm not sure by whom. It's not Voldemort's style, he's much sneakier. But maybe one of his supporters? I'm seriously stumped.

Not a clue, Harry, not a clue. The owl yawned. Wow, I'm really exhausted. I think I'm heading to my perch if that's okay with you. Maybe Draco will be better in the morning. Harry pranced inside only to be met by a gruff looking Draco drinking from a milk carton. He glared at the unicorn, not seeing the owl on his shoulder.

"God Harry…" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The mystical creature rolled its bright green eyes at him, almost showing the unicorn's natural animosity towards males. Soon enough the animal began to resemble Harry. 

"Yeah well at least I can do it!" Harry was now totally human.

"I could," Draco protested. "If I wanted to. Plus, who wants to turn into a wussy little unicorn? I would turn into something just a bit more manly. And powerful. Like…" Draco paused.

"A dragon?" Harry supplied.

"Precisely. But Harry, you go ahead and be a girly unicorn. I'm going to bed." With that he turned and exited the room. 

"Night Hermione. See you in the morning." Harry followed Draco through the door but went into his room instead. Hermione settled down on a chair and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

She awoke to a jarring feeling and found herself in complete darkness, which was odd for an owl. Feeling around her, she observed that she was in a rough burlap bag. She was being bounced around and she had no clue where she was. Hooting once, she squirmed around to try to get out. Finding that this action did not work, she stopped and waited for the motion to stop. A few minutes later they came to a halt and felt herself being thrown onto the ground and she could see that the tie on the bag was being loosened. Next she saw two dirty, raggedy fingernails, leading two gnarly fingers. 

She was abruptly yanked out of the bag so she faced the face of possibly her worst enemy. Lucius Malfoy. She spotted a bead of cold sweat running down his pale cheek.

"Come out, Mudblood." He demanded in a low whisper, the very nuance of it sounding incredibly evil. Hermione had been very close to Voldemort, and this was by far worst. Perhaps it was because she wasn't really Voldemort's archrival like Harry and now it seemed that Lucius Malfoy was her biggest enemy. She wondered if she could make him think that he had just captured a random owl and it wasn't her. But a random owl that just happened to be sleeping in Sirius Black's house and one that didn't make so much as a hoot on the trip over? She didn't think so. 

"Transform, my illegal animagus. I know it's you." She figured she had no choice and she would rather face him with her wand. So in front of him, she began to develop human-like features and soon enough she was Hermione Granger once more. 

"What do you want with me?" she asked, grasping her wand. 

"You warped my son. Now you pay." He breathed at her, all the time glaring. 

"How did you find us?" she diverted, thinking about Sirius' out-of-the-way abode. 

"You seriously think that I'm that incompetent? As soon as I got word that my son was being taken away from me, I got to Hogwarts and watched over him, and I figured that I could find him and talk with him. But he was more impertinent then I've ever seen him. So I followed him. It wasn't hard." He shrugged. His eyes, which were shining like pale sapphires in the night, hardened as he remembered his task. "Now chose your death method: quick and easy, long and painful, or mediocre. Myself, I enjoy long and painful." She hadn't seen it before, but his elongated wand was stationed in his right hand, like a limb. 

She thought quickly. She knew that no matter what, he was either going to submit her to the Crucio curse or the Imperious curse. In her head, she picked out Crucio because he would be able to manipulate her in the imperious curse. Make Draco feel betrayed and go to the Dark Arts, etc. But before she could even clear her throat, Draco appeared before them from out of nowhere. 

Hermione wondered where he learned to Apparate from. Lucius glanced at him. "Son!" he cried. Hermione thought he sounded quite desperate. "Your evil friend is trying to kill me! And you next! Look at the wand poised in her hand!" Hermione almost scoffed, but looked down. It was true! Her wand had a great aim at Lucius while his wand lying on the ground, a foot away from him. 

Draco's line of sight darted from Hermione's right hand to his father's empty one to the wand on the ground and then to Hermione's face. She shook her head no, but the questioning expression remained on his face. He looked confused and betrayed. 

"Hermione, what is the meaning of this?" he inquired in a low voice. But it was not the intimate whisper she was used to. No, this tone was sharp and poignant. 

"Draco, you don't honestly believe him do you? I mean, after all he's done to you, and-for God's sake, Draco! It's me! Hermione!" she exclaimed. 

"Hermione, I may have been angry with my father, but I never meant to kill him. And if I did, it was something _I_ **needed to do for myself! I don't require your help." He said, as if he was sinking an arrow into her heart. Her mouth gaped open at this. **

"But-"

"No buts, Hermione. This is not a matter for you. In fact, it is something that perhaps I should kill _you_ for." She frantically detected the faint break in his voice when he said this. But she didn't know what to say. She reached for him, but he shoved her away. "Get away from me, Mudblood!" he yelled. 

She gasped. "Draco, w-what are you d-doing?" she stammered. "This isn't what you w-want to d-do!" 

"Silence!" he demanded, then turning to his cowering body, regarding him as a child. 

"Draco, son, listen to me. This evil girl, this _monster_ tried to kill your own father! You were next, dearest son! She vowed to destroy you after myself, then run away with that Potter figure. I speak the truth! She was about to put an unforgivable curse on me, and she told me her plan! It was devious and well thought-out! That's what she does in the library all the time, Draco! Reads up on ancient Dark Curses and evil wizards! Truly!" He said convincingly. Draco stood up straight, and leveled his glare at Hermione.

It was an icy gray, like spears being thrown at her. He placed his wand in his hand and aimed it at her. 

"I thought we had something, and now I see it was just a façade. For a devious plan. So prepare to die, Mudblood." He opened his mouth to say the curse.

"Draco! No! He's lying! Don't listen to him!" She screamed, not even thinking about her wand, which was still leveled at Lucius. 

"A-" but before Draco could finish the curse, an enormous black dog pounced on him and tore the wand out of his hand. "Get off, Sirius!" he howled. 

The dog barked and became Sirius Black. "Draco, I saw it." Draco looked confused once more. 

"Well, actually Remus saw it, but he didn't trust himself around all of you on a full moon. But Mr. Malfoy kidnapped Hermione, right out of the kitchen. She was sleeping as an owl form and it was too easy for him. But Remus was roaming outside. He was going to go after her himself, but he didn't want to attack anyone without an excuse first. So he got me-by howling, which woke up the whole house. You Apparated here, and Harry told me about Lucius. I got here as quickly as possible." Draco's jaw dropped. 

"What was he doing here?" he gestured to Lucius. 

"Why don't you ask him yourself? It's been something that's been nagging my mind for a while now." Sirius got up and brushed himself off. Draco looked expectantly at his father. 

"I-uh-you see, it was-well-you really wouldn't understand even if I told you and-erm-" Lucius stuttered almost incomprehensibly. 

"It's true then?!" Draco roared. "Were you going to kill her? Well, were you?" he demanded belligerently, leaning in his father's face. Draco towered over him. 

"Well, it was really for your own good, you see…" he tried. 

"You will pay for this!" But before Draco could grab his wand, Sirius grabbed his arm. 

"Yes he will. He'll pay for it by living for the rest of his days amongst dementors in Azkaban, because that's what every good wizard should do, right Draco? Especially those who don't know any death spells that wouldn't end them up in that wonderful prison instead, correct?" Sirius persuaded in a compromising way. Draco nodded stonily. "Now you need some rest. Lupin will take care of this." With that a gray wolf trotted out of the bushes. Foam dripped from his shining rows of sharp teeth. They left the opposite way of the cabin. That left Draco and Hermione standing alone in the clearing. 

Draco glanced up at her like a sad puppy and then burst into tears. He fell to his knees and hugged her around the waist.

"Please, please forgive me! I don't know what came over me! It was awful! I don't know how you did it! And I was there-I was going to kill you! Oh, shame on me! I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me!" he sobbed, his head against her abdomen. 

Suddenly, a breath of relief washed over her. Then she unintentionally mimicked him. She was down on the ground next to him, the tears streaming down both of their faces. She took his face and pressed it against hers so the tears formed rivers, zigzagging down both of their cheeks. He hugged her tight until she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she belonged. They kneeled there in that tight embrace until they fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up to the birds singing and the air warm. The sky was bright blue and the sun was beaming down on her. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was lying in a soft patch of grass and that Draco was standing beside the pond. She smiled sleepily at him until he turned around. 

"Was it a dream?" she yawned as he sat down by her. 

"No, unfortunately. Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. 

"I'm perfect. What about you?"

"I've been better in some senses, and wonderful in others." His sky blue eyes beamed down on her. "Let's go back to the cabin, what do you say?" she nodded and they got up, stretched their legs, and walked back, holding hands. 

~*~*~*~*~

6 Decades later, Draco Malfoy took his wife's hand and led her to the secret clearing behind their house, where a crystal clear pond was and where the sky was always bright blue and the sun was always shining. 

On one side of the pond stood a few very important headstones. They often came here to reminisce about the owners of them. The first one was Harry Potter, who died when he was 17, after defeating Voldemort for the last time. Next was the stone of Remus Lupin, who died a happy death of old age in his sleep, next to his wife, who was buried next to him. Then was Sirius Black, who died giving Harry the last of his power to defeat Voldemort forever. After that was Cho Chang, who Harry had finally fallen in love with. She had sadly committed suicide after Harry died, leaving the child with Hermione and Draco. 

The last grave was of Albus Dumbledore, who had also died that fatal day along with Harry and Sirius. But he died peacefully after knowing that Lord Voldemort was gone from the Earth forever. 

Draco grasped Hermione's hand tighter as they read each one again. Their eyes were wet with tears at the end of the line. 

But before they could think about the deceased any longer, they heard the chatter of voices coming their way. It was their granddaughter, Lily, and one of her friends. They watched her tug a boy her age over towards the graves. Obviously not seeing her grandparents, she motioned to the headstones. 

"Look, Cedric! Here's Harry Potter's grave. You remember about him, right? Of course you do! Him, and Voldemort…"

"Wow, Lily, that's spectacular. I've never seen this before. You know my grandpa Ron was great friends with him!" Cedric ran his fingers through his red hair. 

"Yeah, I know. Both my grandparents on the Malfoy side knew him well. Did you know that at one point Harry Potter was in love with my grandma? Isn't that cool?" she said excitedly, her long brown hair moving in the wind. 

"It's awesome." He pulled her near to him, and her blue eyes glittered as he kissed her. "I'm so happy I know you, Lily." 

"Me too, Cedric." She said dreamily. 

"You know what?" he asked. "I was named after an innocent guy that Voldemort murdered."

"I was too! Except she was Harry Potter's mother. She was the reason that no one could ever harm Harry." 

"Wow, that's a powerful namesake." Then they heard a call. 

"Lily! Cedric! Where are you?" the voice called. Then the owner appeared. It was Harry and Cho's son, Albus. He was grown now, and had children himself. 

He was the exact replica of Harry except for the fact that he had a little bit more of a twinkle in his eye and no lightning bolt scar. 

"Hey kids, it's time for dinner, you've got to help me round up your brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles and parents and grandparents." He smiled. Hermione and Draco made like they were just passing by and say Albus there. 

"Albus, dear! Here we are!" Hermione called. She had always had one of the best relationships with him, other than Ron. 

"Good! Four down, about another million to go!" he said cheerfully. "Don't you just love family reunions? Well, we're about to eat and we can't find anyone!"

"We'll help." Draco suggested. And together, they all walked off in search of more of their family members. 

A/N: Sorry for the sappy ending, as I said, it's always the worst. I hope you like it and realize that as I was writing the part about Harry dying, I was getting very tearful! *Lafs* So be nice and review the whole thing. And remember, I'm not a published author (or even out of high school yet!).


	6. A couple of end notes, etc.

****

Okay a few things that I accidentally forgot…and just to let you know, I finished this last night around 10, and the last part was just something I put in for lack of a better ending. And I know, I'm retarded, but as I was typing it I was like bawling…do you know how many months I've spent on this? *lafs* Aight so it was along the lines of "why Harry???" but it's the shortest ending to his whole dilemma that I could think of! 

Okay here are some things I forgot:

  1. None of these characters (well the major ones) belong to me. Duh. 
  2. Ron went traveling after Harry was killed and met up with Fleur, who he married. (I just made that up about 15 seconds ago)
  3. I know I made a ton of spelling errors and things that can't fit anymore now that the fourth book is out, but they're forgivable, right?? PLEASE!
  4. The ending was at a Family Reunion at Draco and Hermione's house. And remember, blood isn't always family=0). So there was probably around 30 people there (All of the living Weasleys, Malfoys, Potters, etc). So I know it was confusing. 
  5. I should dedicate it right? Well this little story goes out to Okra, Meatball (Mountains), and Celery (Rolling Plains *lafs*). Luvkins, Potato Bread (Hills)…I love you guys! (BTW, their names are Tim, Kira, and Martha)
  6. A big thankies out to all of my fans that I wasn't aware that I had until recently=0) thanx for supporting me, guys! 
  7. PLEASE REVIEW and/or send me an e-mail telling me your feelings about it! 

Thanks so much! 

Leslie (potato_bread_rox@yahoo.com)


End file.
